A Twisted Universe Swap
by symmetrical8888
Summary: Rated T because there will be fighting. Y'know, Warriors books. -3- Blair is fed up with Lord Death and his son, Death the Kid, so she sends them to a different universe. They are now cats in the Warriors world. Pairings decided, and somewhere listed in a chaper. Takes place during The Last Hope of the Warriors books. **No Longer Updating Currently. May Update in Later Future**
1. Chapter 1

I do not, nor am I claiming to, own Warriors or Soul Eater. I am not gaining anything from this fanfic, nor do I want to. I am just writing this for the entertainment of myself and others. Also, this is a fanfic about the Warrior cat books. The may be spoilers for Warriors, in case you haven't read some of them (like... oh, hum, The Last Hope. This will take place during, before, and after The Last Hope. If you have not read it yet, then I suggest you do not read this fanfic.) During this fanfic, also, Death the Kid and Lord Death (yeah, I am just going to call him that. I can't pronounce or spell the other way, sorry) are transported to the Warriors universe. Some other character(s) may appear in future chapters, we shall see. Until then, here is the first chapter…

A shadow stalked through the streets of Death City. Its glowing yellow eyes are glittering in the darkness, as the time of day is nearing midnight. The clouds have been dark and bulging with rain, and now they decided to allow themselves to pour. The first few drops of rain spatter on the ground near the figure, and the figure visibly shrinks back and shivers. However, it shivers not from cold. The figure shivers from the lack of symmetry the rain possesses. The shady figure murmurs something, something inaudible, but it seems whatever he was looking for heard him. A small board hovers over to the man, and the shady man hobbles onto it. This shadow is now recognized to be none other than Death the Kid, trying to avoid the rain from pouring all over him, leaving asymmetrical splotches of water on his clothing. He soon arrives to –no, not his house- his friend's house, Maka and Soul. However, there is one thing that is puzzling Kid, and it is not the nearly-naked Blair, who is staring at Soul with love in her gaze.

"…Honorable Father, why are you at Maka and Soul's house?" Kid quizzed, glancing at the goofy-looking figure nearby, who was bouncing around playfully.

"Well, Kiddo, so you see—"Lord Death was interrupted by the sudden chanting of Blair.

"Pumpkin, pumpkin, pump-pumpkin! You never liked me, either of you." With that being said, Kid and Lord Death's vision began to fade, and the last thing either of them saw before blackness was Maka, taking a book off of her bookshelf and heading towards Blair.

~Time Skip, three hours~

Kid let out a low moan. Suddenly, it felt as if somebody, or thing, was prodding at his side. And somebody was. Yelping a short exclamation, Death the Kid leapt to his paws, and whipped around to face whatever had been poking at him.

"Whoa!" Kid meowed with surprise as a black cat with silvery-white paws and a silvery-white 'mask'-markings on its face, and the mask marking matched his father's mask perfectly.

Suddenly, the voice of his father was heard. "Glad you're awake, Kiddo. I just woke up a little earlier myself. It appears that we had been transformed into cats… and are in some forest, somewhere." His voice was still goofy, but his expression was that of a serious cat.

Kid's fur spiked up as he glanced back at his body—all black fur with two white rings on each of his paws, all perfectly symmetrical. Could it be, that finally, Kid was symmetrical? "F-Father… are my stripes still there?"

Lord Death shifted his paws, glancing at the ground. Kid knew what that had met, and in dismay slammed his head into the soft grass beneath him. Kid groaned into the grass, but his meow was muffled by a loud hissing and growling sound. Slowly, the black tom lifted his head out of the grass to see his Father's fur spiked up, claws ejected. In front of both of them were three cats. One of them was a golden yellow tabby tom with amber eyes, another was a cream colored tom, and the third was standing off to the side. A grey tabby tom. The cream colored one spoke, his meow a growl. "What are you doing here? This is Thunderclan territory."

Suddenly, the grey tabby spoke. "Berrynose, Lionblaze, what's going on? I smell other cats."

"Don't worry, Jayfeather. Berrynose and I will take care of it. Just two intruders. I think they're kittypets, but kittypets can be dangerous. Remember Firestar." The golden tom, identified as Lionblaze, responded to the grey tom, Jayfeather.

Kid glanced back at his father, who had forced his pelt to lie flat and his claws to retract. Kid glanced back at the three cats. Lionblaze, too, had calmed down, but Berrynose was still growling and hissing, his ears flat to his head. Meanwhile, Jayfeather was still shifting through the leaves. "What's the grey tom doing?" Kid questioned Lionblaze, ignoring the threatening stare from Berrynose.

Lionblaze glanced at Kid. "Gathering he—"Suddenly, Lionblaze was interrupted from Berrynose, who had shoved his friend roughly, knocking him over. "Berrynose, what in StarClan are you doing?!"

"Protecting the clan secrets." Berrynose responded, itching for a fight.

Suddenly, Jayfeather cut in. "Berrynose. Go back to camp."

The cream warrior was about to reject, but Jayfeather placed his blinded blue gaze on him, silently daring him to argue with a medicine cat. Blinking, Berrynose nodded numbly and bounded away, mouth filled with the herbs that Jayfeather had collected.

"Sorry about Berrynose. He's aggressive." Meowed Jayfeather, sweeping his sightless eyes over Kid and Lord Death for the first time.

Shock overcame Kid's politeness, and he blurted out, "Y-you're blind." His own yellow eyes widened as his father's did the same. Alert filled Lord Death, seeing as his son just insulted a cat who probably would fight them.

Lionblaze took a protective step closer, but Jayfeather stopped him. They exchanged a knowing look, and Jayfeather mumbled something to Lionblaze that only Lionblaze was supposed to hear. However, Kid and Lord Death's hearing is sharp. "Don't worry. I have this. It's not like they'll attack us. Besides, that would just be Owlpaw all over again." Kid watched as Jayfeather's eyes darkened. "Besides, we have that prophecy dangling above our heads, with our powers." Lionblaze nodded, and Jayfeather advanced on Kid.

"U-umm..." Kid stuttered as Jayfeather came even closer. His milky blue eyes were hazed over, and Kid grew even more uncomfortable when Jayfeather 'stared' directly into Kid's eyes. Lord Death inched closer to Kid, wanting to protect his son from the strange cat. Suddenly, Jayfeather withdrew. "Come with me. We are taking you to out camp."

"We are?" paused Lionblaze.

"Yes. They could be spies from ShadowClan, or WindClan, or RiverClan… or the Dark Forest." Came Jayfeather's hushed reply. To this, Lionblaze nodded silently.

~ Time Skip, at Camp, New POV: Firestar ~

My green eyes scanned the camp as I waited for Jayfeather and Lionblaze to return to camp. Berrynose had returned to camp earlier, and told me what happened. I glanced at my proud deputy, Brambleclaw, stare at Squirrelflight.

Suddenly, Jayfeather and Lionblaze appeared through the camp entrance. I noticed the two black figures behind them instantly, but Briarlight didn't. She dragged her wrenched body across the clearing of camp, headed towards Jayfeather. "Jayfeather!" She called from across the clearing.

She reached Jayfeather remarkably quickly for her circumstances. "Jayfeather, I've been doing those exercises you told me to do. They hurt, but I think they're helping." Excitement was visible in her voice, but her joyful meowed quickly stopped when she was the two black cats behind her.

Briarlight stared at them. They stared back.

And that is Chapter One. I hope you liked it, other chapters will come soon. c:


	2. Chapter 2

((Whoops. I had an idea, and had it all written out in my mind… but didn't get around to typing it out. I was at my father's house this weekend, and I can't really use this site or anything at his house. Sorry. Anyway, on to the next chapter. Oh, and, sorry if you don't like Scourge. He is my favorite cat, so this chapter is going to be about him. And he will be in future chapters. Starting with a flashback of Firestar. Oh yeah, and some things are going to happen between Jay and Spotter. I don't care if they had this chat or not already, up until now let's just say Jayfeather has been stubborn with the prophecy on the inside, because I thought this would be interesting. 3 ))

Jayfeather's POV.

_Firestar sat asleep in his den. Jayfeather approached the ThunderClan leader gingerly, which was unlike him. Flicking his grey ear, Jayfeather returned to the medicine cat den. He lied down in his nest quietly, careful to not disturb Briarlight. Now curled up in his nest, Jayfeather closed his eyes, his mind set on the flame colored cat. _

_Jayfeather's no-longer blinded eyes flashed open to sunlight. He was in Firestar's dream, he could tell. The wise leader stared at the black she-cat before him._

_Yellowfang spoke first. "Firestar, a cat will appear on your border. Do not be fooled by him. There will be two who wish to join. A third will come, and he is one you will recognize. Many will hate him and not trust him. Allow him to join your Clan, if you want to save it. The other two will help, too._

_With those words being said, Yellowfang began to fade gingerly, leaving a strangely warm aurora where she had just stood. Firestar muttered, "What does it mean? Oh, StarClan, why must you confuse me so?"_

_Those words being muttered, Firestar blinked his strong green eyes tightly, and when he opened them, Jayfeather's vision began to flood. Firestar had woken up._

~Back to the Present, Cloudtail POV (oh yeah, the awesome cat's coming in~

Yowling, I scattered into the camp, accidently bowling a few cats over, and one I recognized as Dustpelt. He wouldn't care once he heard what I had to tell. There were two ShadowClan warriors following after me, Smokefoot and Toadfoot. ShadowClan had crossed the border, and were fighting us. Us, being Brakenfur, Millie, Thornclaw, and Birchfall. Seeing as I was the fastest runner, they sent me. Blackstar was attacking, and he had many warriors.

"Firestar! ShadowClan have crossed the border! We need help!" I yowled at my mother's brother.

The ThunderClan leader's eyes widened. "How many are attacking? And how many of us are fighting?"

My blue eyes widened. "Too many to count! Three are fighting, two ShadowClan followed me. I think they fled."

Suddenly, my gaze flicked over to the two other shapes hunched near Jayfeather. "They must be attacking Jayfeather!" I screeched loudly as I ran at top speed towards the two. My white pelt already had blood stains on it from other cat's wounds, along with my own, and the pain stung as I ran. However, it meant protecting my blind medicine cat.

A loud roar escaped my throat as I lunged at top speed and slammed my head directly into the bigger one's chest. I knocked him over while the smaller one gasped. I noticed he had three white stripes along his head. My eyes narrowed, that was an unusual design. But I did not care. I must defend Thunderclan!

My eyes gleaming, I advanced to the cat. Suddenly, Firestar's voice rang out across the clearing. "Cloudtail, stop!"

I paused, glaring at Firestar. "They're ShadowClan!" I exclaimed. I knew he took in rogues and kittypets in the clan, seeing as I was one, but would he really allow ShadowClan to join?

His green eyes blazed, and he looked a few seasons younger. "They are not ShadowClan. They are rogues, and I have asked them if they would like to join ThunderClan. Leave them alone."

He continued. "Moving on. We must fight ShadowClan. The cats that are coming to join us in battle are Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Spiderleg, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Hazeltail, Ivypool, Hollyleaf, our two visitors, Jayfeather, along with myself.

~Normal POV~

All the warriors Firestar had nodded and leapt to their paws if they were not already standing. Jayfeather blinked, Kid's eyes widened, and Lord Death 'humned'.

Jayfeather beckoned to the two newcomers. "You two. Come with me, I need to gather all the herbs for battle. There will be many injuries, and I need to hurry." With that being stated, the blind grey tom leapt away towards his den.

Kid glanced at his father, who nodded solemnly. After blinking once, Kid followed the medicine cat into his den. The herbs were neatly arranged, and to Kid's disturbance, perfectly asymmetrical. He visibly tensed, but that was unknown to Jayfeather, who had halted in his tracks. Kid walked directly into the blind tom, but Jayfeather took no notice.

~Jayfeather's POV~

I blinked my sightless eyes, and when I reopened them, I could see clearly. Behind me, Kid slammed into me. I took no notice. I was staring directly at Spottedleaf. Before she could speak, I exclaimed, "Spottedleaf! Do you have a prophecy?"

I heard a muttering from behind me from the two cats, but I didn't pay attention. Spottedleaf's green eyes flashed, and then narrowed. "Jayfeather, it is time to accept your destiny. You have taken the position of medicine cat, but you aren't really trying."

Jayfeather's neck fur bristled. "I am too trying!"

Spottedleaf blinked, and advanced on him in a nonthreatening way. "Are you really, Jayfeather? Are you really trying? Remember last moon, when you didn't bother to put marigold on Hazeltail's scratches?"

Jayfeather bristled more, and his eyes narrowed. "What are you saying, Spottedleaf?"

Spottedleaf's eyes narrowed further. "Accept your destiny fully."

The currently-not-blind tom curled his lip slightly, showing his gleaming fangs. "I did accept my destiny."

Spottedleaf stared at him. "You're lying, and you know it."

Finally, Jayfeather snapped. He did not remember either, Kid or Lord Death's presence in the den. "Do you think I asked for this prophecy? Who cares if I can go into other cat's dreams, or read their minds! I mean, I can see in dreams. So what?! Other cats can see all the time! It's not fair!" He yowled the last part slightly, but at the end, his voice lowered into a slight sob.

Spottedleaf blinked and padded towards Jayfeather. She was now visible very faintly to Kid and Lord Death, but both, Spottedleaf and Jayfeather had forgotten their presence. She murmured two words. "I know."

With that being said, Jayfeather blinked his eyes, and he was blinded once more. One of the rogue-cat's prodded him slightly.

"What just happened?" He meowed, his voice low and serious.

Jayfeather straightened. "What do you mean?"

The other one answered this time, his voice playful. "Well, you stopped dead and began to talk to something we couldn't see until the very end."

Suddenly, Jayfeather became defensive. "You mustn't tell that to any cat. Only Firestar and Leafpool know, along with the other cats in the prophecy."

Lord Death and Kid both responded with an "okay", but Jayfeather wasn't convinced. "I am serious!"

After making them promise, Jayfeather gathered all the required herbs. They exited the den, and headed for ShadowClan territory.

~Time skip, ThunderClan/ShadowClan border. Nobody's POV~

Firestar glared at Blackstar. "So, you have crossed the border again. I am giving you one chance to leave now, and we will not fight."

Blackstar merely laughed, and yowled, "ShadowClan, attack!" then he leapt on top of Firestar.

The two toms were a mass of black and orange, occasionally bumping into other cats.

Cinderheart gave a yowl before leaping on top of a large ShadowClan apprentice. Kid and Lord Death had been informed to stay out of the fighting and to observe the fighting tactics of ThunderClan warriors, seeing as they had agreed to join ThunderClan on the way to the border.

Hollyleaf was seen fighting two ShadowClan cats with Lionblaze. The ShadowClan deputy was wrangling with Graystripe and Sandstorm.

Kid did not notice who the other cats were fighting, for his yellow gaze was locked on the blind medicine cat. A light brown tom was mocking him, just playing with him. (Owlclaw)

"Father!" Kid exclaimed. He was a serious person, but he didn't like to see animals be abused in this manner (or any manner).

Lord Death nodded. "Let's go."

With those words being said, Lord Death and Kid approached Jayfeather. Owlclaw glared at them while Jayfeather bared his fangs.

Kid and Lord Death said nothing, but advanced slightly towards Owlclaw. Owlclaw snickered. "Here to save the blind, useless medicine cat?" Jayfeather visibly flinched, but his eyes were seething with anger.

Kid glared at Owlclaw, his yellow eyes flashing. Owlclaw glared back, snorting. However, Owlclaw was distracted by his emotions. Jayfeather had taken time to pinpoint Owlclaw's location. Suddenly, he lunged out, his claws flashing in the light as they scored deep marks across Owlclaw's face, staining his claws red. Owlclaw's light brown fur rose slightly as he ejected his hooked claws.

Owlclaw took a step closer to the blind cat, but Lord Death glared at him as his own claws sheathed. Owlclaw glared at them a moment longer, thinking it over. He decided against it… almost. In the blink of an eye, his claws had nicked Jayfeather's ear, and blood leaked out of the wound. Before any cat could respond, Blackstar's voice rang out.

"ShadowClan, retreat!"

Kid glanced back at Jayfeather once he saw Owlclaw's retreating figure scamper across the border. Before Kid or Lord Death could speak, Jayfeather spoke. "Great. Thanks for the help. Now you know why I'm medicine cat. I can't even take on one warrior on my own. I couldn't even take out an apprentice." After those words escaped his mouth, Jayfeather turned around quickly and leapt away, his silvery grey pelt disappearing into the bloody clearing of cats.

Suddenly, a shocked yowl rose from the crowd.

Sandstorm was yowling, loudly. Firestar appeared at her side in an instant, despite his injuries. Blood was pouring from a wound above his eye, half blinding him. His pelt was scratched in multiple places, like Sandstorm's. However, Sandstorm's eyes were wild and wide, staring at something in the shadows.

~Shadow Cat's POV~

I lift my paws and silently step out of the shadows. My icy blue eyes were as calm as I could make them, and my small black pelt blended in with the blackness of the shadows. All except for my white paw. That's what must've given me away. That or the gleaming dog teeth on my collar. ((Know who this is yet?))

Gasps from the ThunderClan warriors are heard as my presence is made known. I can hear their whispering, but one word is echoed throughout the clearing. "Scourge."

Firestar is staring at me; his eyes are wide with shock. He murmurs something inaudible, and all grow silent. He repeats himself, a little louder this time. "B-but… I killed you…"

I stalked closer to him, my blue eyes accidently flashing. "Yes, and I killed you."

I stared directly into his emerald eyes as he stared into my iced blue ones as his own filled with disbelief. "ThunderClan, give him some room." He muttered mechanically.

"Thanks." I meowed, my voice as high pitched as it used to be. Firestar seemed to have gained some of his courage back. "What are you doing here? I killed you… so long ago…"

"Well," I began, glancing at the crowd of cats around me. "StarClan gave me a second chance. They allowed me to come back, but they told me I have to join ThunderClan. I don't know why, I guess so you can 'keep a narrowed eye on me', as they put it." My words might have been friendly, but my voice was as cold as leaf-bare.

Firestar's eyes widened even further. Besides him, Sandstorm flushed. "You don't actually believe him, do you, Firestar?"

My icy blue gaze was pinned on him as he meowed his next words. "I received a prophecy that a cat would join ThunderClan only days ago… Along with two other rogues. They are standing not too further away. Kid, Death, will you come up here and introduce yourself to Scourge?" No matter how brave Firestar made himself sound, it was obvious to Scourge, Kid, and Lord Death that he was terrified of the tiny black tom.

~Normal POV~

Kid spoke first. "Hello. My name is Death the Kid, but I prefer Kid." He was tempted to comment of his size, but thought against is, as it would be impolite and rude, especially for somebody of his status.

Scourge answered with a simple, "Hello. My name is Scourge." His answer was directed to both of the toms in front of him as his intimating gaze swept both of them, leaving Kid with shivers.

Lord Death spoke next, his voice cheerful and playful. "Hello, there, Scourge. My name is Lord Death, but you can call me Death. My, my, aren't you a small one?" Gasps echoed throughout the clearing. Jayfeather, who was tending to the serious wounds on Sandstorm, paused. Firestar yowled quietly, and hissed warningly at Lord Death. But he paid no notice, and continued to bounce happily from one paw to the other.

Scourge's icy blue eyes widened as memories of Socks and Ruby flooded back to him. He felt his blood run cold.


	3. Chapter 3

~Normal POV~

Scourge glared hard at Lord Death, his iced blue eyes seemingly burning a hole through the bouncing tom. Suddenly, in a flash of orange, Firestar launched himself at Scourge. His goal was to slam himself into the cold black tom, but he had failed. Scourge leapt up to his paws and seemingly teleported across the clearing in one swift movement. He sat down, curling his tail around his front paws. His eyes narrowed when he saw Firestar had his claws out.

"So, that's how you want to play." Hissed Scourge, his voice monotone. Without waiting for a response, Scourge ejected his dog-teeth reinforced claws, not bothering to take a battle stance. Around the two, cats meowed their shock, and their pelts rose.

Before they could jump in and kill Scourge, Firestar panted, "Don't. This… is my fight. We won't kill each other…" He tailed off, waiting for Scourge to give a confirming nod of his head. The only response Firestar got was a small hiss.

Firestar charged at Scourge, his teeth bared in a snarl. The orange tom lunged at Scourge, aiming for his throat. Scourge leapt out of the way at the last moment, and his long claws swiped across Firestar's shoulder. Firestar stumbled down, landing on his back. Sandstorm gasped, and sobbed slightly, recognizing the move.

The cold-hearted tom leapt down in front of Firestar, and his claws swept lightly from just under Firestar's muzzle down to his tail-tip. "I could have killed you just then." Murmured Scourge.

Firestar blinked, hesitant, but leapt to his paws. He was about to launch another attack, but at seeing his crying mate made him stop and his claws faded back inside. The ThunderClan leader's voice was quiet as he spoke his next few words. "Alright, Scourge. You can join." Instantly, the battle patrol began to make a lot of meowing and hissing.

Firestar regained his voice and bravery. "Silence!" once those words were said, the battle patrol returned to the ThunderClan camp in silence. The entire battle patrol, besides Kid and Lord Death, went into the medicine cat den for treatment.

Almost as soon as Scourge entered camp, every cat stopped what they were doing, and stared at him. A cream colored queen yowled in shock and fear as she shoved all of the retreating kits into the nursery.

Firestar knew how to solve this problem. He leapt up on the high rock, beckoning Scourge, Kid, and Lord Death to stand beside him. Firestar began. "As you know, this is Scourge. If any of you question this decision of mine…" the orange tom trailed off, his expression darkening visibly. "Scourge will be staying in ThunderClan camp. If any of you question his staying… I'll let him deal with you." In response, Scourge sheathed his dog-teeth claws, and unsheathed them again.

"Now, Scourge. I doubt you know how to hunt, seeing as your previous life style." Scourge simply nodded silently. "Alright. Who would like to mentor Scourge how to hunt?" No cat moved. They all seemed to be holding their breaths, praying to StarClan to not be chosen.

Firestar lashed his tail. "Fine. I will teach Scourge how to hunt. Scourge, you will teach Kid and Death how to fight and hunt." Scourge's eyes were narrowed as he touched nosed with Firestar first, then Death and Kid.

Kid awkwardly lowered his head for the short tom to touch his nose, and Lord Death bounced up and down rapidly, making it hard for Scourge to even get close to him. After a few heartbeats of bouncing Death, Scourge gave a warning hiss. Lord Death came to an abrupt stop, and touched noses with Scourge quickly.

The three cats vanished into the apprentice den just before nightfall, the other apprentices nervously tagging behind them.

~Time Skip, Morning: Scourge's Training, Kid's POV~

"Alright." Scourge's high pitched, unthreatening voice snapped me back to my thoughts. "Today, I will be teaching you how to do basic fighting moves. First, I must see what you already know. Fight each other, then one at a time, me."

I quietly paced over to a tree. Father did the same, only to the tree opposite of mine. Those two trees, they're so symmetrical… Isn't symmetry the grea—ahh!

I am snapped out of my thought when I am roughly flung across the clearing, narrowly missing a tree by Father. I guess the fight had begun. I rise to my paws, but Father doesn't give me a moment. He is right in front of me already raising his paw for another attack. With a quick-thinking response, I slam my head into his chest, pushing him back a bit.

But he is still in my face, and I unsheathe my claws. I whip around to the nearest tree, and claw the bark until I am on the lowest branch. Our mentor sits perfectly still, observing as I leap down, landing on top of Father. He yowls loudly and tries to shake me off, but Scourge interferes.

"Alright, both of you are terrible fighters." Scourge puts it bluntly. "Death, attack me."

Without hesitation, Honorably Father flings himself at Scourge, But Scourge moves quickly, and in an instant, he has Father squirming under his paws. His cold glance looks up at me. "Your turn." He meows.

Hesitantly, I launch at Scourge, but I try a different tactic. Maybe I can fling his paws out from under him. I slip my paw towards his front two paws, but they are planted firmly in the soil. The next thing I know, Scourge is on top of me, and I am pinned to the ground. Father is standing nearby.

"Okay." Scourge meows, getting off of me. I rise to my feet quickly, wondering how he did that so quickly. "I know how you two fight. Follow me, Death. Kid, just return to camp."

I nod, hesitant to leave my father with such a strong cat, but decide to go. I turn towards the direction of camp, and am off.

~Lord Death's POV~

"Yes, Scourge?" I am still bouncing around, but not as much as I normally do. It seems to bother him.

My mentor's eyes flash. "I want you to join Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Sandstorm in the revealing of my history. It is rather personal, and if you tell anybody, I will kill you."


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: This chapter contains spoilers for the magma: The Rise of Scourge. I may change some things, however, because I don't know it word for word. /EndNOTE

~Normal POV~

With that being said, Scourge leapt away, leaving Lord Death baffled.

The tiny black-and-white tom was headed towards camp, and only the slight flicker of Scourge's tail told Lord Death to follow him.

~Time Skip; Night Time. Setting: Firestar, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Lord Death, and Scourge are in Firestar's Den~

Scourge spoke first. "StarClan told me we all must sleep at the Moon Pool. Any idea of where that is?" His voice was high-pitched, but also that of a voice that demanded great respect.

Lord Death shook his head 'no' while bouncing although the question was directed towards Firestar, who responded. "Yes. There is a Moon Pool. Let's go." With those words being said, Sandstorm and Firestar led the way out of the den.

As they exited the den, Death the Kid approached his father. "Father, what's going on?"

Lord Death glanced at his son. "Kid, I have to go somewhere with Scourge, Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Sandstorm. I cannot tell you any more, or Scourge has vowed to kill me. Sorry, son."

Scourge's icy gaze flicked back. "Coming, Death?" he taunted.

Instead of replying, Lord Death nodded to his son, who was returning to the apprentice den. Lord Death padded up to Firestar, who nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

~Time Skip: The Moon Pool (Sorry, I'm getting lazy with these time skips. D:)

Lord Death bounced around while Scourge shook his head with a sigh. Firestar chuckled while Sandstorm's shoulders fell. Brambleclaw remained silent.

"Okay. Drink the water of the Moon Pool." Firestar commanded. Reluctantly, Scourge obeyed, while the others did this without question.

~Inside the Dream~

All of the cats lifted their heads at a different time, glancing around them. The scenery was an unknown forest that smelled of nothingness. Scourge was standing before them, standing beside a nearly hairless cat, which appeared blind. No cat moved, but the cat spoke. "This is Scourge's past. None of the cats you are about to see will be able to hear or see you. These are his memories. The she-kit is Ruby, the tom-kit is Socks, and the grown cat is Quince. Obviously, the small black kit with a white paw is Scourge. However, in the beginning, his name was Tiny." Scourge remained quiet during the whole speech, and slowly, the hairless cat faded away to blackness, leaving specks of light in his place.

The intense forest faded away into that of a Twoleg nest. A basket is in view, containing three kits. Their mother is not far away, grooming herself. It seems the kits are playing hide and seek.

Ruby lurched across the fluffy insides of the basket, and landed just next to a small lump in the blanket. Under the blanket, it seemed, was her younger brother, Tiny. She turned around, her tail facing Tiny. With all her might, she kicked as hard as she could into Tiny, knocking out of the blanket roughly. He slammed into the side of the basket and he yelped loudly.

Meanwhile, Ruby placed a paw on her brother, Socks. "Found you!" she exclaimed, basking in her victory of hide and seek.

Their mother called Ruby and Socks over. "Socks, Ruby! Come here at once!" Once the kits arrived, she went on. "You shouldn't play so roughly with your brother!"

Ruby glared at her younger brother, who was struggling to climb over the basket to join his family. Finally, he heaved himself over, landing flat on his face with an "_Oof!"_

Ruby continued to glare at him. "But Mama… We don't like him! He's too weak, and he mewls too much!"

Their mother did not object, but glanced down hard at Ruby. A voice echoed around the clearing: Tiny's thoughts. (NOTE: His thought will be in bold. Bold means Tiny/Scourge is thinking, and only Firestar, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Lord Death, and Scourge can hear them.) **All I want is for my brother and sister to like me… I'd grow if I could.**

It is nighttime now, and Tiny is curled up in the blanket. Socks and Ruby are as far away from him as possible, scared they might catch his tiny. Their mother is lying besides Socks and Ruby, leaving Scourge out as she groomed her two big kits. Tiny closes his eyes and drifts off into an uneasy sleep.

**The next day, the nice Twoleg that gives us food announces that we're going outside today. She also puts something around our necks, and when I move, it makes a little tinkle sound. I like it!** Tiny's thought are concluded when he noticed that Socks and Ruby are playing a game with the Twoleg.

"Can I play?" Asked Tiny, inching closer to Ruby.

With hesitation, Ruby responds with an unsure, "I guess."

**Why don't they just grab the string? I don't think they're doing it right…** With that thought in mind, Tiny leapt as high as he could, claws ejected, and latched his claws into the string. He unhooks his claws from it quickly and grabs it in his jaw, where he begins to run with it. It trails behind him as Tiny drags it into a bush, where he chews on it non-stop, making slight nom sounds.

However, Ruby charged under the bush as well, and snatched the toy away from him.

"But… but I _got_ it!" Tiny protested, staring in dismay as Ruby brought the toy back to the Twoleg, who played with Tiny's siblings.

The next day, Tiny is seen being tackled and toyed with by Socks. And the day after that, it's the same thing, only with Ruby. And the day after that, he is seen being played with by both of them together, only this day, he has a nick in his right ear.

Suddenly, their mother comes near them. "Socks, Ruby. The Twoleg is coming to adopt you soon. Act adorable." She makes no motion to Tiny whatsoever, and tossed a ball of yarn at Ruby.

Moments later, a Twoleg is seen walking into the house. She is playing with Ruby and Socks, while Tiny is off to the side, glaring at them. As quick as she came, she leaves, and Ruby approaches Tiny, an evil smirk on her face.

"The Twoleg kit wants _us_, not you. And do you know what happens to unwanted kittens?" Ruby paused, enjoying the moment. "They get thrown in the river!" Tiny's expression is twisted into one of horror.

The next day, the Twoleg kit appears again, and Tiny is trying to appear friendly. However, the Twoleg runs right past him to Ruby and Socks. In dismay, Tiny turns around and runs outside, threw a tiny hole in the fence of their backyard.

**They're going to throw me into the river.**

**I won't let em'.**

**I won't let em'. **


	5. Chapter 5

((Sorry the last chapter was pretty terrible. I had a headache while writing.))

**I won't let em'. **

**I won't let—**

Tiny's thoughts are interrupted as he stumbles into the forest, falling flat on his face. "Oof!" he mutters, gingerly rising to his paws.

Suddenly, he hears the rustling of bushes, and his blue eyes glance upwards to be staring directly at three cats. Warriors.

"Thistleclaw, he's only a kit." Pleaded the grey-blue one, staring at the light brown one called Thistleclaw.

Thistleclaw growled at her. "Bluefur, he's trespassing! Let's put it to my apprentice. Tigerpaw, what do you think?"

The apprentice pretended to ponder at his mentor's question, then glared at Tiny. "I think he needs to be taught a lesson. One he'll remember." With that, his mentor nodded, and Tigerpaw ejected his long, sharp claws.

In the moment Tiny blinked, Tigerpaw lunged at him, claws outstretched. He scored deep claw marks in his neck, and pinned his tiny body down. "Say goodbye, kittypet!" Tigerpaw snarled, locking his jaws around Tiny's neck.

"Tigerpaw, that's enough! Warriors don't need to kill to win, remember?" Bluefur almost pleaded, and her own claws ejected threateningly.

Tigerpaw scoffed and glared at Bluefur. "I was just protecting our territory." His amber eyes turned to Tiny and he bared his fangs. "You'll never forget me!" He growled, earning himself a 'meep!' from Tiny.

Taking the opportunity, Tiny turned around and ran as fast as his injured body could run. Tiny ran all the way back to his old house. Suddenly, another thought echoed around the clearing.

**Oh wait… If I go back, they'll throw me into the river… Good bye, mama. **

Tiny heads into the city, where cats are fighting over food. Suddenly, a giant dog appears before him, and Tiny does the first thing that comes to mind- swings his paw into it's mouth. A tooth falls out before a Twoleg calls the great beast away.

Tiny tries to shove the tooth through his collar to free himself of it, but it doesn't work. Instead, a giant tooth is seen poking through his collar.

The next day, Tiny approached some other cats. "Excuse me, but may I share some of this food, too?" he questions them.

Instead of answering, the cats exchange a glance. One of them speaks up. "Where'd that tooth come from?"

"I took it out of a dog's mouth." Tiny replies coolly, staring at the cats. They allow him to eat, but the next day, another cat approaches him.

"My name is Bone. Is it true that you fight dogs?" he growled, staring at Tiny. Tiny hesitantly nodded, staring back at Bone. "Good. There's a huge dog, blocking a lot of food from a lot of cats. We need it gone. Fight it at moon high, or I suggest not showing up here anymore." Bone's voice was cold.

Tiny spent the rest of the day thinking, and the cats could hear it. **What if I can't win? I'll die… but these cats are starving. But the dog is huge! But… it doesn't matter. Why should I value my life over all of their lives? I'll fight this dog…**

**Even if it kills me.** Those were Tiny's thought as he stood his pelt on end, appearing bigger. The dog growls at him, but it isn't looking at him… It's looking at his shadow. **Wow, dogs are ****_really_**** stupid.** The dog whimpers before fleeing, leaving the cats staring at Tiny in disbelief.

Suddenly, Bone approaches him. "What's your name? That was amazing!" **It occurs to me that nobody here has asked my name. And you know what? It isn't 'Tiny' anymore. **

Tiny's eyes flash as he answers. "My name is Scourge."

The time skips ahead, and Scourge's claws are reinforced with dog teeth and his collar is filled with fangs. Suddenly, Bone approaches him. "Scourge! Some rogues are blocking the food supply. They won't let anyone get anything!" Scourge nods and follows Bone to the corrupted area.

**Maybe it's my turn now.** Scourge's icy blue eyes narrow as the leader of the cliché, a massive brown tom with a bent tail, orders Scourge's clan around. "Go fetch me some water, now!" The tom growls at the she-cat.

Scourge interferes. "Leave her alone." His voice is cold and calm.

The tom's allies snicker. "Trouble boss?"

However, the leader shakes his head. "We're looking at a nuisance. Trouble would be bigger." Scourge's cat all gasp, but he continues. "If I am to speak with anybody, I'll speak only to the leader of this group."

Scourge stares up at him. "Then speak to me." He mews, his eyes cold.

One of the cat's partners bursts out laughing. "Speak to you, he says!" Without hesitation, Scourge ejects his dog-teeth claws. He darts over to the rogue, and gorges his claws through his throat, killing him instantly.

Suddenly, the other two Clan cats flee, abandoning their partner's body. Scourge glares around the clearing before smirking and vanishing into his den.

A few days later, a large tom approaches Scourge. "Join with me now, Scourge, and I will offer you one third of all the territory. Together, we will take over the forest. My name is Tigerstar."

Scourge's eyes narrow instantly, remembering Tigerpaw. **It's my turn**.** Not yet, but I can be patient.** He hastily agrees, and follows Tigerstar into the forest, along with all of his clan: BloodClan.

A younger looking Firestar explains all of Tigerstar's history, and Tigerstar objects. "We have an agreement with you, Scourge. Fight beside me now, and you will have all I have offered." Tigerstar's mouth is agape as he waits for an answer.

However, Scourge glares at Tigerstar. "There will be no battle today."

Once Scourge says that, Tigerstar lunges at Scourge, claws extended. Just like when he was Tigerpaw.

However, Scourge dodges to the side, and his dog-teeth claws scratch Tigerstar's shoulder, knocking him onto his back. Without hesitation, Scourge gouges his claws into Tigerstar's neck and tear down, cutting him open. He murmured into Tigerstar's ear, just before he died the first time, "I didn't forget." Tigerstar's eyes flash with realization before he begins to die nine times over again.


	6. Chapter 6

( Oh no! Sorry this took so long for this update! I had a test coming up and wanted to study. Sorry! D;

Caution: This Chapter contains the killing of a few cats/dog. If you are uncomfortable with a cat's claws tearing through a dog's neck, please skip to the next chaprer if it is out. )

Scourge glares at the dying body of Tigerstar. His body going into a series of spasms as he dies for the first time. Scourge continues to stare as his body slows to a stop, and then continues to shake violently. This went on a few more heartbeats until Tigerstar's last life trickles from his body.

Around Scourge, his BloodClan cats are closing in. They are smirking, chuckling, or just smiling crazily. The other Clan cats are staring at Tigerstar's body, looking horrified. The young Firestar approaches Scourge and Tigerstar, gaping.

Scourge grabs the opportunity. "Firestar, I believe your name was?" Scourge leaves a small pause for the distraught Firestar to nod. "Your friend here—"Scourge took the time to place his bloodied white paw on top of Tigerstar's head. "—thought he could control us. He was wrong."

Firestar shook his head rapidly, trying to pin all of these shocking emotions down. "O-of course. Please, feel free to hunt before you return to your home."

Scourge blinked. "Return home? My dear friend, we are not returning. We cannot support ourselves there. We die every day." **I try to explain it to him, but I don't think he gets it. My Clan will die if we stay there. We have no choice. If BloodClan is to survive, we must take over the forest.** "You have three sunrises to leave the forest forever… or you will meet BloodClan in battle." Scourge blinks, staring at Firestar. He turns around quickly. "Remember. You have three sunrises." With that, Scourge lifts one bloodied paw after another as he pads away.

Scourge flicks the tip of his tail, beckoning his Clan to follow him.

~Time Skip: 3 Days—because I don't know where Scourge stays during that time. Sorry! ~

Scourge's hard blue eyes stare at the four clan leaders. "So, you have chosen to fight us in battle. So be it." **I really don't want to fight them; I don't want to kill them all. But I have given them the choice between life and death. They chose death. **

Before any of the Clan leaders can speak, Scourge cuts in. "BloodClan, attack!" Instantly, cats are whirled into battle.

Scourge launches himself with Firestar, the other leaders vanishing off to battle the largest of the BloodClan forces. Bone is struggling with dozens of apprentices—if he launches one off, it is replaced by another.

With a battle cry, the orange tom flings himself at Scourge. However, Scourge is prepared, and he ducks down low to the ground. Firestar flies above him, but Scourge raises his dog-teeth claws into the air, splitting Firestar open.

In the reality, Firestar winces. Lord Death has stopped bouncing ever since Scourge began to get bullied, and Sandstorm sobbed. Brambleclaw stared on, seemingly being elsewhere.

Back in the history, Scourge glances at Firestar's dying body. He turns away, assuming the ThunderClan leader dead. Instead, he turns to a gray-and-brown WindClan tom. (Onewhisker/star). Scourge leaps up to him, claws flashing, as he scores deep marks down his side.

Onewhisker yowls in pain as Scourge leaps on top of him, pinning the weakened tom to the ground. He rapidly rakes his claws across his sides, killing him slowly. Suddenly, a flash of orange fur shines towards the pair. Scourge is battered off of Onewhisker by Firestar. "But I killed you!" growled Scourge, his bloodied claws aiming for a blow at Firestar's muzzle.

"Yes, but Clan leaders have nine lives, granted by StarClan!" With that, Firestar yowled and tore his claws through Scourge's neck. Scourge stared at Firestar for a moment more, before the dream faded to black as his live fell away.

**Well, at least I got my revenge on Tigerstar. I hope my clan will be safe. I hope Bone and Brick will be okay.** However, Scourge's last thought fades out with the dream, and all of the cats are standing in a strange forest.

Scourge lifted his head and looked directly at Firestar. "Well, that was a nightmare relived." The small black-and-white tom announced.

Brambleclaw stared at Scourge. "You're the one who killed my father." He spoke bluntly, his voice robbed of all emotion.

Scourge flashed Brambleclaw a look. "Indeed I did."

Brambleclaw looked at Scourge a while longer before he shook his head rapidly. "I-I'm glad."

Scourge made no remark to this, but exchanged a slightly knowing look with Tigerstar's son. Sandstorm paused, looking over Firestar and Scourge. Finally, the smart she-cat spoke. "I can see why you did this—to get revenge on Tigerstar, to get territory for your Clan, and I think he should be allowed to join."

Lord Death glanced at Sandstorm. She had been so unwilling to allow him in, but now she seemed like she wanted him into ThunderClan.

Firestar looked at all of the cats who had come to the revealing of Scourge's history. He looked carefully, thinking. "Scourge will be allowed to join." Firestar announced slowly, his orange tail flicking.

Lord Death began to bounce rapidly again. "I'm glad we all have come to an understanding." His words echoed slightly as the dream faded away to nothingness. They were waking up.

~Awake- Scourge's POV~

I rose to his paws, panting heavily. I seemed to have just woken from a nightmare, and I did. I shook his head to clear it, and exited the Warriors den. I made my way slowly to the Apprentices den, my tail dragging over the dirt quietly.

"Death, Kid. Wake up." I hissed, peering into the den. Lord Death shifted in his nest, but Kid did not respond. I saw Lord Death poke his son with his paw quietly, and Kid rose to his paws sleepily. "C'mon." I commanded, glancing back before I leapt away. I walked up to the Fresh-Kill Pile quickly and grabbed a squirrel from the pile.

I reappeared at the Apprentices den to see Kid pressing his way out behind Death. I tossed the squirrel numbly to Kid. "Eat it. Both of you. I'll be waiting for you two at the Camp Entrance."

I sat just inside the Camp Entrance, waiting impatiently for my apprentices. Finally, they both appeared, looking slightly confused. I rolled my icy blue eyes and flicked my tail, beckoning them to follow me. I leapt out of Camp, Kid on my heels.

I was leading us anywhere. I don't know where, but this place seemed to be calling to me—the WindClan border.

Suddenly, my ear flicked as I picked up a sound. A faint barking… Suddenly, my eyes widened. Kid did the same beside me.

"Dog." I hissed, glancing around. "Prepare to fight it."

Kid glanced at Death. His question was directed at me, yet he was looking at his Father. "Will h—_we_ be able to survive?" I picked up his hidden meaning—he didn't think I could take on a dog.

I whipped around to face the taller tom. "Do you have no faith in your mentor?" I snap-growled, thorn sharp claws shining in the light. I saw Death wince.

I turned to Death. He was staring at something behind me. I sighed, expecting to turn around to see a dog… and I was right. I whipped around to be staring into the face of a Basset Hound.

It was baring its fangs at me, and I hissed a warning to Death and Kid. Suddenly, the dog yowled and charged. It ran at top speed at me, but I whipped to the side and slashed my claws across its side.

The beast whimpered, teeth bared, as it tried to grab my neck. However, Kid swiped his claws across its back right leg as Death scratched at its back left leg.

My dog teeth claws shone with crimson blood as I forced my sharp claws at the dog's throat. My claws pierced the skin and tore into its throat, killing it. I smirked and glanced at Kid, who had doubted me. "I told you to trust me." I declared, staring directly at him.

Kid blinked, but said nothing as we padded back to camp. Well, Kid and I padded. Death bounced.


	7. Chapter 7

((Alright, this chapter will be mostly Kid, Lord Death, Scourge, and Brambleclaw:3))

Kid stretched, opening his eyes to see the familiar Apprentice's den. His back arched, and he was getting faintly used to being a cat. Beside him, his father yawned before rising to his own paws. Suddenly, there was a yowl from outside the den. Kid glanced at Lord Death before they both darted out of the apprentice den, followed by the sleepy Cherrypaw and Molepaw.

Kid paused and glanced back. He turned to the ginger she-cat. "Berrypaw, do you know what is going on?" he meowed, his voice serious.

Cherrypaw blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Firestar called a clan meeting."

Before Kid had a chance to reply, Lord Death whisked him away. They padded up to their mentor, Scourge, before they sat down with a plot beside him. Scourge nodded a greeting to them silently before Firestar began to speak.

"Cats of ThunderClan! It is a troubling time for ThunderClan. We have many kits, seeing as Cherrypaw and Molepaw had been apprenticed just before the arrival of Kid, Scourge, and Death. However, I have good news. Brightheart has given birth to Dewkit and Snowkit, and Amberkit. Sorreltail has given birth to Lilykit and Seedkit. However… there have been many scents on our territory. I will bring it up to the other Clans at tonight's gathering. The cats going to the gathering will be Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Whitewing, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, Ivypool, Bumblestripe, Icecloud, Kid, Death, and I. That is all. Brambleclaw, you may continue arranging the patrols. Brakenfur is in charge of camp while we are at the gathering."

Brambleclaw nodded, glancing down at the cats around him. "Cherrypaw, Molepaw, Cloudtail, and Fox leap, will you do a border patrol along the ShadowClan border? I would like Cloudtail to lead." Brambleclaw announced, glancing at the cats.

He continued, "Okay. I want Toadstep to lead a border patrol along the WindClan border. Take Rosepetal, Cinderheart, Mousewhisker, and Hazeltail. Scourge, Kid, Death, and I will do some hunting training. Hollyleaf, Blossumfall, Leafpool, Squirrelflight, and Dustpelt, will you take a hunting patrol out? I would like Dustpelt to lead." Once Brambleclaw said this, he padded down to meet Scourge, Kid, and Death.

"Alright. Let's go to the Ancient Oak." Brambleclaw commanded before he turned around and began to exit camp.

Scourge glanced at his apprentices once Brambleclaw was out of hearing range. "Bossy much?" he meowed, rolling his eyes. Scourge leads the way after Brambleclaw, catching up to the deputy quickly.

Lord Death and Kid walked in silence. Scourge was walking besides Brambleclaw, making small talk. But then Brambleclaw began to talk about Squirrelflight, and Scourge lost interest. He fell into the back beside Kid and Lord Death.

Lord Death began to talk to Scourge as they walked. "So, Scourge, how are you doing?"

Scourge flashed him a look of confusion. "Um. I'm fine..." He replied hesitantly after a moment of silence.

An awkward silence spread upon the trio before Scourge shattered it. "So, Kid, where are you from?"

Kid and Lord Death paused. Scourge caught this and suspicion flickered through his eyes. "Were you kittypets?" he hissed slowly, trying to get them to tell him. "Were you rogues, loners? Or were you from a different Clan?"

Suddenly, Scourge paused. "Oh, oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

Kid nodded. "It's okay. Where are you from, anyway?"

However, Kid's father paused again. Kid turned his golden eyes to him, lingered with suspicion. "You know, don't you, Honorable Father?"

Lord Death shifted his paws. Scourge's icy blue eyes narrowed.

Kid's eyes widened slightly. "He does know! Why didn't you tell me?" Now, Kid turned to face his mentor accusingly.

Scourge paused and seemed to freeze. "Um…" was all he could mumble, being caught in his secret.

Kid continued. "You don't trust me. I… I can't believe it. I am a Grim Rea—"Kid was caught in the middle of his sentence because Lord Death had shoved him, knocking him over.

However, the damage had been done. "Tell me everything after training. If you do,-"Scourge paused, hesitant. "—I'll tell you my history."

Kid blinked, hesitant, before he nodded. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

By now, the four cats had reached the Ancient Oak. Brambleclaw's gaze swept over the three cats. "I will show you how to hunt. For hunting rabbits, you have to be really quick. Either chase them into another cat's paw, or corner them, or just outrun them. You can try to sneak up on them, but that's kind of hard. If you catch one, apply pressure with your claws to its neck, its back neck, its shoulders, or its stomach. Any of those moves will kill it. You can also pick it up and slam it into a tree with as much force you can muster. That will also kill it." Brambleclaw announced, glancing at the three cat's faces in front of him.

"For mice, you have to move very quietly. I mean really quietly. You cannot make any noise, or it will run back to its den. Mice usually search for food very near to their den because…"

And that was all the three cats heard before they all began to zone out. Brambleclaw was explaining it as if they were kits. The three had known this already; Firestar had told them.

Finally, Brambleclaw finished. "Okay. Now, go hunt, using the skills I just told you."

With a nod, all of the cats leapt away, including Brambleclaw.

~With Scourge~

I parted my jaws, tasting the air for the scent of anything. Instantly, I picked up the scent of fresh rabbit.

I began to gingerly follow the trail until I came to an abrupt stop. The rabbit was just ahead of me behind some brambles, munching on a piece of grass or something dumb.

My dog-teeth claws ejected as I hunched my body In preparation to spring. Just in the right moment, I erupted from behind the brambles, landing directly in front of the rabbit. I swung my claws into the side of the rabbit's head, killing it instantly.

I glanced up suddenly, my gaze flickering for a bird. However, I saw no bird; I did catch sight of a fluffy squirrel tail, burrowing in the hole of a tree. I quietly made my way to this tree. It seems as if the squirrel was asleep, so I decided that this should not be very hard.

My claws hooked into the tail of the squirrel, binding myself with it. It yelped before attempting to flee my grasp, however, I was too much for it. I scored deep marks onto its back with my other paw before I collected my kills and returned to the place Brambleclaw had assigned us in the first place: the Ancient Oaks.

~With Kid and Lord Death~

"Okay, Father. Let's hunt birds." Kid suggested, glancing at Lord Death.

However, Lord Death glanced around a moment before nodding. "Okay. Let's do it." He meowed, glancing up directly into the sky.

Kid parted his jaws, tasting the air. However, he could only smell the strong scent of the forest. Cursing silently in his head, he had to do this the hard way.

Kid glanced at the sky, his eyes scanning the trees for a sign of movement. Finally, his golden eyes were pinned on a large pigeon, sitting on a large root of a tree. His hooked claws ejected as Kid stalked up to the large root. Just as he reached the pigeon, the bird began to fly away. However, Kid lunged into the air, claws flashing, as he hooked his claws into its wing. He pulled the bird down and killed it with a swift bite to the neck before it could utter a chirp.

Kid glanced back over to his Father to find that he had caught a sparrow. "Okay, Father. Let's try to catch something else. If not, let's just return to the Ancient Oaks."

Lord Death nodded agreement.

Minutes went past, and the two had no luck. They quietly returned to the Ancient Oaks to find Scourge and Brambleclaw waiting for them. Scourge had caught a squirrel and a rabbit, Brambleclaw had caught two mice, and Lord Death had caught a sparrow, while Kid had caught a large pigeon.

Scourge glanced at Kid while they were walking back to camp. "Alright, we will share histories once we return to camp." He meowed as they entered the camp. All four of the cats placed their catches on the Fresh-kill Pile. Brambleclaw nodded to the three, and Kid, Lord Death, and Scourge padded over to the Warriors den. They did not enter, but they sat outside the front. Kid looked at Scourge.

"You go first, Scourge." The golden-eyed tom meowed.


	8. Chapter 8

"You go first, Scourge." The golden-eyed tom meowed.

Scourge flicked his tail, his icy blue eyes flashing. "Don't trust me, eh? Smart kit. I'd do the same thing."

"Alright then. I was named Tiny at first, but changed my name to Scourge later on." Scourge began, his tail flicking. "I was born as a kittypet of a litter of three. I was the runt, and my siblings liked to bully me. A lot. I do not know who my dad is or was. My mom's name was Quince. After 'x' amount of moons, two-leg kits began appearing in our house. They wanted to adopt my littermates, Ruby and Socks. Mother didn't even try to get me adopted; she instructed Ruby and Socks how to be adorable. However, after the two-legs left, Ruby told me something that would change my life forever."

Scourge paused and blinked his eyes, and then continued. His voice remained monotone. "She told me that the two-leg kit wants my siblings, not me. Then, she told me I was unwanted… and that unwanted kittens get thrown into the river." Kid blinked, but before he could comment, Scourge swept on. "So, the next day, the two-leg kits came back, and I tried to act cute. But it didn't want me at all; I would be thrown into the river for sure."

"And so I ran. I ran out of the two-leg's house. I would not let them throw me into the river, no matter how hard they tried; they wouldn't be able to catch me. That's the phrase I told myself… but I ran out into the forest. This incident scarred me for life, and all I wanted then was revenge."

Scourge turned away from Kid and Lord Death, his back to them. "I was attacked. Not bullied, like with Socks or Ruby, but _attacked_. Tigerpaw was his name. His mentor, I suppose it was, was named Thistleclaw. There was another cat who stopped Tigerpaw from killing me, her name was Bluefur. Tigerpaw launched me across the clearing, and tore the tinkling-thing off of my collar. Just before Tigerpaw tore his fangs into my neck, Bluefur stopped him."

Scourge paused for another moment. "I left the forest, wounded, but I would recover. Slowly. My outside wounds would heal…" Scourge turned back to Kid and Lord Death, a fire bright in his icy blue eyes. "but my interior would remain torn. I swore that day that I would get revenge for all that had happened… and I did. I found a large dog—it was really old and stupid—and I tore out one of its teeth. It got stuck in my collar, though. If you hadn't noticed, I still have my collar. It carries all of my trophies." Scourge paused to smirk. "The rogues of my new home, a two-leg city place, made me their leader. They took their problems to me, and I reinforced my tiny claws with dog teeth. By that point, my name had been changed long ago from Tiny to Scourge."

Kid tried to interrupt, but Scourge silenced him with a glare. "Moons had passed, and the only thing I wanted was revenge still. Heh, after all those moons, I had lost count of all the lives that had died under my claws. Suddenly, one day, Socks and Ruby approached me. They wanted my help. They had the nerve to ask me for help?" Scourge paused, interrupting himself with a cold, bone-chilling laugh. "After all they had done, they expected me to welcome and love them! I did not kill them, but I sent them away and did something worse than killing them: I sent them away to starve away or die of thirst. Maybe under the claws of another enemy, like a dog or badger."

Kid's serious eyes were glued to Scourge's body. Scourge made sharp movements, anger gleaming and clear in every one of them. "Soon after, Tigerpaw approached me. His name had been changed to Tigerstar, and he was leader of his clan. He was trying to make a deal… to give me half of the forest if I help him take it over. I accepted, but he did not know I would kill him."

Kid blinked and opened his jaws. "Um…"

However, Scourge turned to Lord Death. "You already know what happens next. Would you like to tell your son how it happens?" Lord Death, however, shakes his head a quiet 'no', earning himself a scoff from Scourge. "Fine. Tigerstar thought he could control my cats and I… and we were known as BloodClan. He attacked me, like when I was a kit, only I dodged… clawed his shoulder… and killed him. Nine times over." Scourge chuckled at Kid's expression. "But then Firestar killed me."

The tiny black-and-white tom finished his story, and beckoned Kid to tell his.

Kid blinked. "U-um.. okay, how do I put this… Scourge, Father and I are from a different universe. A witch sent us here. We're actually humans—I mean, two-legs."

Scourge stared at Kid for a long moment. Then, he chuckled. "Okay, then. You're much crazier than I though. I thought you were the sensible and serious one, too." Scourge mewed, staring at Kid.

However, Kid protested. "It's not funny! We don't know how to get back. I am the son of Lord Death, the leader of our universe."

Scourge blinked. "So, the leader of your universe is here and not there… that's messed up." His voice remained cold, but he did have slight emotion.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted. Firestar had called a meeting.

Scourge glanced at Kid and Lord Death before the three cats shuffled to the High Rock.

Firestar's green eyes were gleaming. "Cats of ThunderClan… there is a great battle coming soon."

Brambleclaw jerked his head to the side to face Firestar. "Battle?" he echoed.

Daisy thrust her head out of the nursery and said the same thing at the same time as Brambleclaw. "Battle?"

Firestar continued, his eyes gleaming with fear and courage. "Clan mates, we face an enemy stronger than we have ever known. The danger comes from dead cats as well as the living. The Dark Forest has sworn to destroy all of the Clans."

Mousefur stepped forward and spoke up. "How can dead cats harm us?"

Firestar looked at the elder. "The warriors in the Place of No Stars have found a way to cross into Clan territory. We've all smelled the scents and seen the paw prints in all of our territories."

Dustpelt growled. "They're just rogues!" he seemed like he was trying to make himself believe it as much as his clan.

Firestar met the tabby tom's gaze. "Have you forgotten the scent of Tigerstar?" he challenged.

Dustpelt faltered and stepped back a few steps. "I thought I imagined it." He mumbled, staring at his paws for a moment, deep in thought.

Firestar continued. "The four clans must work together. RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan will send three patrols of cats here at dusk."

Suddenly, a yowl of terror overthrew the cats' chattering. "How will I protect my kits!?" The meow belonged to no other than Brightheart, the half-faced warrior.

Brightheart was hyperventilating, panic lighting in her one eye as she swept her kits closer to her. Kid darted up beside her along with Cloudtail, her mate.

At the same time, Cloudtail and Kid meowed the same words. "I won't let anything harm them!"

Ferncloud lashed her tail. "Nor will I!"

Sorreltail lifted her head. "No one will harm ThunderClan kits!"

Ivypool walked to the front of the crowd. "I know how they fight. I can teach their moves to the Clan."

Dustpelt hissed. "How do you know?"

Firestar leapt down from the High Rock. "I sent her to spy."

Mousewhisker gaped. "You were _spying_ on the Dark Forest?"

Suddenly, Lord Death cut in. "Uh… What is a Dark Forest?" He bounced between words, glancing around him.

Cloudtail froze and looked at him. "Oh, yeah… we kind of forgot to explain the Dark Forest to you two…"

Jayfeather advanced on Lord Death and Kid. "There are two places where a cat goes when they die. StarClan is where cats that have a good heart go. The Dark Forest is where cats of evil go. Recently… the Dark Forest separated StarClan." The cats around Jayfeather, other than Firestar, gasped. "I had to reunite them. The Dark Forest tore them apart, and they had their first Leaf-Bare in seasons. They had dived themselves in their own Clans, and I was told if I went into ShadowClan territory, I would be attack." Jayfeather swiped a paw across his muzzle. "I went there anyway."

Firestar stepped up. "And why did they let you pass?"

Jayfeather turned to face Firestar. "You know very well why."

Lionblaze and Dovewing shoved their way to the front to stand beside Jayfeather. Hollyleaf neared the blind medicine cat, too.

Firestar's green gaze swept his Clan. "They need to know of the prophecy." He announced.

"Many moons ago, I received a prophecy from StarClan. _'There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of stars in their paws.'_ That was the exact prophecy I got. At first, I thought it was Squirrelflight and Leafpool, but it has become apparent that it was not. It was Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing."

The cats gasped, and Berrynose stepped to the front. "Jayfeather? Why him? He's blind?" Jayfeather tensed and growled lowly in his throat at Berrynose.

However, Berrynose didn't back down. The cream warrior thrust his muzzle in Jayfeather's face, but Lionblaze lunged at Berrynose.

Kid's yellow eyes widened as Lionblaze yowled as loudly as a battle patrol. Greystripe was about to tear the warriors apart, but Firestar's eyes clouded. "Sometimes, they just need to get it out of their system. Besides, this will demonstrate Lionblaze's power."

Berrynose launched a clawed paw at Lionblaze's head skillfully, but Lionblaze ducked to the side. Lionblaze lurched at Berrynose, thudding him to the ground. His teeth pierced at the skin around his neck lightly, and Lionblaze paused. He lifted his head to stare at Firestar for a moment. "I think it's clear who has won this fight." Lionblaze meowed, allowing Berrynose to get up.

However, Berrynose wasn't going to be embarrassed so publicly. Lionblaze had turned away and began to make his way to Jayfeather. But then, the nearly tailless cat leapt at Lionblaze, aiming for a sneak attack. However, Brambleclaw intercepted him.

Lionblaze whipped around, his lip curled in a snarl, but Firestar stopped him. "Lionblaze, Dovewing, Jayfeather, tell the Clan your powers."

Lionblaze hesitated, but he spoke first. "I cannot be beaten in battle."

Dovewing, too, hesitated, but pressed on. "I… can see things really far. Like, if they're not in front of me, I can see them anyway. I can also hear things really far away… like… if I wanted to… right now, I could look at RiverClan camp, or look at the mountains."

Jayfeather picked up off of where she left out. "I can see in my dreams. To you… that might sound like a dumb power. But that is not all. I can enter other cat's dreams at will, and I can read cat's minds or see into their memories."

((A/N: Do you think another Soul Eater character should enter? :3 If so, who?))


	9. AN- please read

((Hello. This is jsut an author's note, sorry. I was just wondering if I should continue this story. I'm getting bored with the storyline I have set, so I haven't updated in awhile. I'm also working on another story, another SE crossover... only this time, with Left For Dead (2, I think). I can try to update/create the stories, but I won't be able to update as fast. I'm sorry, and... *that one guy's voice whose name I cannot remember* please let me know what you think. -symmetrical8888))


	10. Chapter 910

((Okay, this is going to be two chapters… because it annoys me to no end when the little chapter bar thing says "5. Chapter6" or something. It has occurred to me that this story is lacking moments containing DTK/LD. I shall change that soon! ))

Chapter 9.

Kid blinked in shock. All the cats near Jayfeather paused. "What?!" Exclaimed Berrynose, disbelief filling his gaze. "Prove it! What am I thinking of right now?" he scoffed.

Jayfeather turned to him, his blind eyes flashing. He stared directly at the cream tom, like he did with Kid when they first met. Finally, Jayfeather spoke. "You're thinking of way back, when you were Just Berry in the Farmplace."

Berrynose paused, his expression frozen in one filled with dismay. "H-how…" he mumbled quietly, before turning away.

Lionblaze's eyes burned with a fire. "At first, we thought Hollyleaf was the third… but it seemed it was not so." Besides him, Hollyleaf nodded and glanced at the ground.

Kid approached Lionblaze. "Wait… So, you can never be beaten in a battle?"

Lionblaze grimly nodded, and his (green?) eyes clouded. "We all wish we could be normal, but it seems that's not so…"

Dovewing sighed. "I feel like I'm cheating when I used my power to find the beavers, or to hunt."

Jayfeather's voice was quiet. "I don't get why I can't just see all the time, and not in dreams or the minds of others."

Kid blinked, piecing it together. "Wait… when we first met… Were you reading my mind?"

Jayfeather turned away. "Yes." He muttered.

Kid felt a large lack of privacy. "Please don't do that again." He meowed through clenched teeth, yellow eyes flashing.

Jayfeather said nothing. Instead, Firestar spoke. "Alright. Spiderleg, you teach Mousefur some battle moves. She will be fine taking orders from you; you've known her the longest. Ivypool, you teach the warriors how to defend themselves. Brambleclaw, help the queens. Sandstorm, help the apprentices and kits."

Sandstorm faltered. "The _kits_?"

Firestar nodded grimly. "Even the kits must be ready to defend themselves."

Ivypool stepped in. "They fight like rogues. They aim for your throat a lot, and will kill you at their first chance."

Firestar turned to Ivypool. "Who is the leader of the Dark Forest?"

Ivypool blinked. "There's more than one leader… One of them is Tigerstar; another is Brokenstar, and Hawkfrost."

"My brother? _And_ my father?" Exclaimed Brambleclaw, amber eyes wide.

Lord Death looked serious. Kid, besides him, was serious as well. Firestar blinked. "Brokenstar?" he hissed, glaring at nothing.

Kid spoke up. "Who is Brokenstar? And Hawkfrost? And Tigerstar?"

Cloudtail turned to him. "Tigerstar is the frog that killed my step mother!"

Sandstorm continued. "Tigerstar tried to take over the forest. He killed Bluestar, ThunderClan's previous leader. Then, when we exiled him, he joined ShadowClan and became their leader. He took them over, and then lured a pack of dogs into ThunderClan territory. Bluestar killed herself getting rid of them all!"

Brambleclaw spoke darkly. "H-Hawkfrost is my brother. Tigerstar is my father. Hawkfrost tried to take over RiverClan. He failed, but he tried to get me to take over ThunderClan. He tried to kill Firestar when I was deputy."

Firestar growled. "Brokenstar is an opponent who I didn't want to ever see again. He was the leader of ShadowClan before Tigerstar. Brokenstar was a worse leader than Tigerstar. He apprenticed kits as early as when they were two moons old. He exiled the elders from ShadowClan. He killed me at least once. He killed so many cats. It seemed like he liked to fight. Then, Yellowfang, the medicine cat before Leafpool's mentor, Cinderpelt, blinded him and killed him."

Kid paused. "I thought Leafpool was a warrior…?"

The cats grew silent.

Jayfeather growled nearby. "Well, she was a traitor medicine cat." Leafpool flinched.

Lord Death glanced around. "I think we're missing something here, Kiddo."

Jayfeather glared at Leafpool. "Leafpool was a medicine cat. Then, she went off and had kits with a WindClan tom, Crowfeather. And thus, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and I came into this world. We were never meant to be born. Leafpool not only broke the code once, but twice with our birth."

Leafpool flinched, but said nothing. Kid glanced at Jayfeather, then Leafpool. "So, she broke the code by mating with a cat outside of the Clan… and you were born? So, Leafpool is your mother?"

Jayfeather continued to glare at Leafpool. "Yes."

Kid continued to think. "So, why are you so mad at her?"

Lionblaze hissed. Hollyleaf growled deeply in her throat. Jayfeather was still the spokesman. "Because! She didn't tell us she was our mother! She was trying to keep it a secret! She dumped us three on her poor sister, Squirrelflight, to take care of us! Squirrelflight's **mate** didn't even know we weren't his kits, for StarClan's sake! And if it were up to her, we still would be Squirrelflight's kits! We had to almost **die** for Squirrelflight to tell us!"

Hollyleaf spoke up. "And now, we don't have a mother, or a father. Crowfeather might be alive, but he doesn't care about us."

Lord Death poked in. "But Leafpool is right there."

Lionblaze turned away. "She's no mother to us." And with that, the three cats ended the conversation.

~ Time Skip: THE BATTLE! ~

Warriors of ThunderClan stand in camp, expressions dark. A single crow calls out in the darkness. Suddenly, Cloudtail explodes into camp. "Dark Forest warriors are in ThunderClan territory!"

Mousefur sighed. "I can't believe we're fighting dead cats."

Besides her, Spiderleg blinked. "Believe it."

Suddenly, cats poured into the ThunderClan clearing. No cat moved. The figure of Brokenstar emerged. He was still blind; however, he was as strong as ever, if not stronger. A grin formed on his face. "Hello, hello, Firestar!" He meowed with false cheer. "Dark Forest warriors, **attack!**" He suddenly yowled, and the clearing exploded.

Firestar screeched above the cats. "ThunderClan, attack!"

Scourge's long claws pierced the throat of a Dark Forest tom, and said tom faded away to nothingness. Kid and Lord Death fought together wordlessly, working as a wondrous pair, fending off warrior after warrior. Firestar searched for Brokenstar, but Brokenstar was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, a loud screech interrupted the fighting. Ferncloud was defending the nursery from Brokenstar, who was trying to kill the kits. With a screech, Ferncloud landed a deadly blow on Brokenstar's muzzle, but Brokenstar didn't faze. Instead, he laughed and lunged at Ferncloud. His long claws scored deeply in her throat, killing her instantly. Dustpelt yowled a loud 'no!' before killing a Dark Forest warrior quickly, and pelted over to Ferncloud. He nudged Ferncloud for a moment, as if he was hoping she would wake up.

She did not respond.

Chapter 10.

Dustpelt stared in dismay at his fallen mate, and then turned to face Brokenstar. "Y-you killed her…" he muttered, his gaze flickering from Brokenstar to Ferncloud.

Brokenstar snickered. "Good."

Dustpelt's eyes widened and he lunged across the clearing to attack Brokenstar. However, Brokenstar dodged and his claws pierced Dustpelt's skin, and in moments, Dustpelt was pinned. Kid yowled a loud battle cry before tearing away from his father, who nodded.

Kid darted over to Brokenstar skillfully, and landed a painful attack on Brokenstar's side, knocking Dustpelt free. Dustpelt said nothing, and instead slashed his claws across Brokenstar's revealed stomach. Brokenstar slowly faded to nothingness, his eyes cold and set as a glare on Kid.

After a moment, Dustpelt turned to Kid. "T-thanks." He stuttered before turning back to his fallen mate, and began to try to coax her back to life. "Ferncloud?" he mewed, nudging her. After a moment, the battle raged on, and Dustpelt was dragged away from his mate by a large Dark Forest tom.

Suddenly, dozens of fading pelts dashed into the ThunderClan camp. Firestar's eyes widened. "Spottedleaf!" he yowled, charging over to a pretty she-cat. Spottedleaf sighed, and glanced longingly at Firestar. "You know it can never be… And besides, you have Sandstorm." Her voice was gentle.

Firestar blinked, but nodded. "I know…"

Suddenly, a familiar pelt rushed into camp. Ivypool. "Help! I-I was attacked! Hawkfrost! H-he's killed Hollyleaf!"

Brambleclaw paused. "H-Hollyleaf!" he exclaimed, darting to his adopted daughter's body. "Hollyleaf!" he mewed frantically, staring at her. Suddenly, his eyes darkened. "Hawkfrost did this?"

Ivypool nervously nodded. "H-he tried to kill me for betraying the Dark Forest, but Hollyleaf saved me. I couldn't help her; I was ambushed by two of other Dark Forest warriors."

Jayfeather rushed to his sister's body. "She's still breathing!" he exclaimed, worry filling his blind gaze. He was trembling. "Somebody! Where are the c-cobwebs?" he hissed, feeling frantically with his paws.

Finally, Kid rushed over to him and gave him the required cobwebs. "T-thanks…" came Jayfeather's unsteady reply as she applied the cobwebs to Hollyleaf's wounds. Cobweb after cobweb, and the blood would not stop. Finally, Jayfeather gave up. "It's no use… She's dead."

Brambleclaw's amber eyes were wide, and filled with anger. "Hawkfrost…" he growled, glancing around the clearing. Suddenly, a huge dark shape tore through the camp entrance. Cats scattered away from it, wailing about a badger.

However, Firestar's eyes widened with shock and joy. "Midnight!" he exclaimed, running over to the badger. Midnight tore through Dark Forest cats, careful to not attack any Clan cats. "It's okay, everybody! The badger is named Midnight, and she's on our side!"

Kid blinked, but continued to fight with his father. Suddenly, all of the Dark Forest cats flushed out of the ThunderClan camp. All except for two. Hawkfrost and Tigerstar.

Brambleclaw stepped forward. "You killed Hollyleaf!" He screeched at Hawkfrost, before leaping at his brother. The two toms tumbled around the camp, landing blow after blow on each other, before Brambleclaw pinned Hawkfrost. Quickly, Brambleclaw swiped his claws across Hawkfrost's neck, killing him.

Firestar stepped towards Tigerstar. "Was it worth it, Tigerstar? Was it really worth all the hate? Just to kill me?"

Tigerstar growled and spat at Firestar. "Every second of it!" with that, the giant tom lunged at Firestar. The pair fought equally, a bundle of orange and brown fur mixed with blood. Finally, Tigerstar came out on top of Firestar. And just as his claws were about to tear Firestar's neck, Spottedleaf lunged in front of Tigerstar. Tigerstar's long claws hit Spottedleaf, killing her. She faded away to nothing. Tigerstar got off of Firestar, and just as Spottedleaf fader away, Firestar screeched. "No!"

"Spottedleaf, no! You said you'd be waiting for me in StarClan!" but it was too late. Spottedleaf had died. Firestar turned to Tigerstar, a new fire burning in his eyes. He lunged at Tigerstar, but at that exact moment, a tree tumbled down and landed directly on top of the pair of cats, killing both Firestar and Tigerstar.

Sandstorm blinked, and her eyes widened. "Firestar!... That was his last life."

Quietly, the clan began to call out Brambleclaw's name. "Bramblestar… Bramblestar… Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

And with that, there was a large flash of white. Kid, Lord Death, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Scourge were gone.

((Okay, the story is not over yet. Just this chapter.

And now, the tables have turned. Jay, Lion, and Scourge have been teleported to the Soul Eater world! DUNDUNDUN!))


	11. Chapter 11

((Hello, people. I am responding to a guest's comment thing here because the thing won't let me reply to it the other way, so, erm…

The Comment: Guest 3/9/13 . chapter 10

Firestar. G-gone. T-that aint cool, n-not cool at a-all.

Reply: *clears throat and quotes my first chapter* "The may be spoilers for Warriors, in case you haven't read some of them (like... oh, hum, The Last Hope. This will take place during, before, and after The Last Hope. If you have not read it yet, then I suggest you do not read this fanfic.)" Sorry. ^^;

By the way, I decided a few pairings! *yay!* Okay.

JayxN/A. He's a medicine cat, and he won't do what Leafpool did.

BluestarxKid (You'll understand after this chapter. Sorry, I just love Bluestar… so… much…)

LionxBlair

ScourgexTsubaki

Don't like? Sorry. ^.^

And now, I shall write chapter eleven.))

Jayfeather's eyes snapped open to their usual blackness. He flailed his front paws frantically. "H-hello? Is anybody there?"

Besides him, Lionblaze's voice was heard. "Jayfeather? Is that you?"

Jayfeather's sarcastic mood returned. "No, I'm Firestar. Lionblaze, is anybody else near us?"

Lionblaze seemed to pause. There was a scuffling noise besides Jayfeather. Suddenly, Lionblaze shrieked. "Jayfeather, I'm a two leg!"

Jayfeather blinked. "What? …Let me enter your mind."

Lionblaze allowed doing so without hesitation. He was thinking about what he had just expiranced—seeing his hands and such.

Jayfeather snapped out of Lionblaze's mind. "Whaaaat?!"

Suddenly, a third voice joined them. Scourge. "W-what? How is this possible?!" His voice was still quiet, high pitched, and cold.

((By the way, they look like this:

Lionblaze has a yellow t-shirt on and long, dark yellow hair. Jayfeather has blind blue eyes, is wearing a dark blue t-shirt, and has anime style grey hair with darker grey streaks in it. Scourge is wearing all black and has a dog collar around his neck filled with dog teeth, and his hair is long and black. They all have jeans on to match their shirts. Bluestar has long blue hair, a blue t-shirt, and black jeans. She has a light yellow star mark on her forehead to mark her leadership. **ALL CAT-PEOPLE HAVE CAT TEETH STILL. THEY HAVE FANGS AND STUFF. THEY ALSO ALL HAVE CAT EARS (neko, I think?) AND TAILS MATCHING THEIR NORMAL FUR COLOR** And Scourge has his super claws still. It's just… awkward looking. XD))

Scourge and Lionblaze glanced around frantically, and they realized they had been lying down in a very sandy area. Suddenly, they saw two other figures besides Jayfeather. One had the same mask as Lord Death-cat, and the other had the same hair as Kid-cat. Only they were two-legs, too. Lionblaze growled in his throat. "I don't understand!" There was a third two-leg, too… One with blue hair, a star-marked forehead, and a blue shirt on.

Suddenly, Lord Death stirred. He rose to his... um… feet… ((Yeah, let's go with that. ^^;)) and glanced around. Well, Lionblaze assumed he was looking around—he had a mask on.

Lionblaze stared frantically at Lord Death. "…What in StarClan's name is _that thing_?!" he suddenly shouted, leaping away from it. Scourge bared his fangs and advanced on the… _thing_. Jayfeather continued to stare perfectly straight ahead.

"Lionblaze, what are you yelling about?" Jayfeather suddenly hissed, when Lord Death's voice came in.

"Me, I think. Lionblaze, Scourge, is that you? It's me, Lord Death! This is our world. Somehow, you got pulled in, too."

Scourge glared at the bouncing… _thing_, distrust lingering in his icy blue eyes. After a moment of staring at the bouncing figure, Scourge sighed. "Yup. Out of all the worlds we get sent to, we're stuck with _you_." Scourge spoke with, WHOA, playfulness in his voice.

Suddenly, the blue-haired female shot up with a jolt. "Snowfur!" She screeched, glancing around rapidly.

~BLUESTAR P.O.V~

My blue eyes snapped wide open. "Snowfur!" I screamed, glancing around. Where is my snowy sister? I can't lose her again, _I just can't_. Suddenly, I glanced down at my pelt. "W-what?"I clumsily rose to my, err, feet, and looked around more closely. I was surrounded by two legs! I yowled as another two leg rose to his feet. He had black hair with three white stripes going through it, and his yellow eyes stared directly at me.

I glanced around more. I was in a sandy area of some sort. However, I lost my calm. My voice rose. "W-who are you two legs!? H-how have you turned me into a two leg?! Some cat, help me!" With that, I whipped around and darted away. I was well aware I was being chased, but I don't know who was chasing me.

I continued to run, but it was really hard to walk, let alone _run_ as a two leg. Finally, I glanced behind me to see the yellow-haired one and the white-striped-black-haired one chasing me. The yellow-haired one was yelling about something, as was the striped-one, but I didn't listen. I continued to run before I stumbled down and fell, but I neatly avoided face planting directly into the sand. Where was Snowfur?

However, it was too late. I had fallen down, and they were right behind me when I had fallen. They had caught me. "Go away!" I shouted desperately, glaring at the two. The grey-haired one, the goofy-looking one, and the one that reminded me of the kit Tigerstar had hurt from his apprentice days had remained in the same spot, but two of them were staring at me.

The yellow haired one spoke. "My name is Lionblaze… by any chance, perhaps, were you a cat?"

The striped-one glanced at Lionblaze, a confused look on his face. I decided to respond. "Y-yes. My name is Bluestar."

The grey-haired one gasped, and then darted over. "Bluestar! It's me, Jayfeather!"

I paused. "Jayfeather? A-aren't you the tom that reunited StarClan?"

Jayfeather nodded excitedly. Lionblaze and stripes looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. I motioned to the other three cat-people/people. "Who're they?"

The cartoon-y one stepped up. "My name is Lord Death."

Striped stepped next to Lord Death. "My name is Death the Kid, but I prefer Kid."

The black haired one came forward, too. "My name is Scourge. Bluestar… that sounds familiar. Were you, perhaps, ever named Bluefur?"

I stared at him, shocked. "Y-yes."

Scourge stared at me. "I know you… I was the kit you saved from Tigerstar."

My blue eyes widened, but Scourge swept on. "You probably shouldn't have saved me, seeing as I became evil after that. But I'm good now. I killed Tigerstar nine times over, by the way."

I stared at him. "Nine times over?"

He nodded, smirking.

However, Kid took over the situation. "Okay, so, I have no idea why you guys are in our world."

I stared at Kid. "In… your world?"

Rapidly, Jayfeather explained everything. "Oh…" I mumbled, staring at the ground.

Kid frowned. "What's wrong?"

I glanced up at him. "Besides the fact that I just lost everybody I cared about that I lost a long time ago, oh, nothing."

Kid blinked, and was about to reply, when two other people came in.

~~NO ONE POV~~

Maka stared at Kid. "Kid! Lord Death! You're both okay!" she squeaked, staring at them. "Wait… who're they?"

Kid blinked at Soul. "The blue haired one is Bluestar. The black haired one is Scourge. The grey haired one is Jayfeather. The yellow haired one is Lionblaze. When we were sent to a different universe with Blair, we were sent to a world of cats. They somehow came with us."

Maka blinked. "U-uh… oh, okay then."

Soul looked the four new ones over. "Huh. Scourge, was it?" He asked, glancing at Scourge.

Scourge nodded, his icy blue eyes flashing.

Soul smirked. "Cool collar." His tone was mocking and lingered with sarcasm.

Scourge stepped forward, a glare on his face. "If I were a cat right now, I would tear your throat out. But I'm not. So, you got lucky."

Lord Death intervened. "Okay, everybody."

Maka looked at Jayfeather. "Jayfeather?... Why aren't you looking at us?"

Everybody froze. Jayfeather's head snapped up to stare at Maka, who tried to not gasp. Soul failed, and gasped loudly. Jayfeather's cold voice rang out. "Because. I'm blind."

Maka paused. "Oh, uhm… Do you need any help, Jayfeather?" she offered, staring at him.

Jayfeather's tail fluffed out, and before he could tear Maka's face off, Lionblaze defend him. "Jayfeather doesn't need any help! He can see just as well as you, if not better! He can see just like you and me, only with his hearing and sense of smell!"

Jayfeather nodded, a glare hardening his face. Soul grinned. "Cool."

Kid sighed. "Okay, let's find Death City."

Bluestar glanced at him. "Depressing names here. Death is not something to be fooled around with." Her voice was sharp.

Lord Death turned to her, bouncing. He was about to speak, but Bluestar cut him off.

"Don't even try to cover up what death has done in the past. Death took away **everything **I loved." And with that, the group walked in silence.

((By the way, this story will now enter some of the events that occured in **Bluestar's Prophecy**. Very good book, but this book spoils Bluestar's life. Just so you know. :3


	12. Chapter 12

((Hello, people! ~ I have changed my mind about the SE and LFD crossover. Instead, I think SE will have another Warriors crossover with Kid and Jaykit/paw/feather in The Sight. Or Kid and Ravenpaw… hmm… both would be interesting. I must first finish this one (Oh noez!) and then I shall start another one. Probably in this order:

Finish this one

Kid crossover with The Sight /Jay

Kid crossover with Into the Forest /Raven

Kid crossover with Bluestar's Prophecy /Blue

Kid crossover with Crookedstar's Promise /Crooked

…What obsession with warriors/SE? ^^; But yeah, just letting you know. ^3^

I also might make some cat die and go to SE world... probably CINDERPELT!... But I'm not sure yet. C:

ALSO, CROOKEDSTAR COMES IN THIS CHAPTER! YAAY! ^^;))

~Lord Death POV~

I blink behind my mask as I stare at Bluestar. Hmm, I wonder what she met by that… Oh well. We're nearing Death City! ~

Wait, there's a figure huddled in the sand… "Let's go make sure that person is okay." My son states, glancing at the group of cat-people/people. With that, we begin to walk over to the person.

~Crookedstar's POV~

The last thing I remember is Mapleshade, staring down at me. Her claws are ejected, her fangs bared, and her eyes glaring. All at me. Suddenly, she lunges at me, and my eyesight fails me. I see nothing but darkness…

My eyes snap open to… sand. How boring. But I have no time to think about this, for there are two-legs running towards me! One of them is really scary looking [Lord Death], one looks serious [Kiddo], and the others look like they don't even want to be here. But yet, they were approaching me.

Why?

I have no idea. And so, I jumped up to my paws—"Whaaaat!" I screeched loudly, reaching a new series of high notes. I glanced rapidly at my paws, which were robbed of fur. I had _fingers_. "I'mma two-leg whaaaaaaat!?" I screeched again, reaching even higher notes.

By now, the other group of two-legs has almost reached me. Almost. There's still a chance I can bolt for it. I whip around to face the two-legs. Some of them look half cat, but it's probably a trick.

"Stay away from me!" I growl deeply, all signs of my previous high notes gone. I back away slowly as the scary-looking one hobbles up closer. The serious-looking one stares at me.

I continue back away, glaring strongly. Suddenly, the one with grey-blue cat ears and tail approaches me. Her voice is soft and quiet. "C-Crookedstar?"

I blinked, eyes blazing, as I respond. "What's it to you?"

The cat-lady sighed. "Yeah, it's Crookedstar, alright. It's me, Bluestar!"

My eyes widen. "B-Bluestar? The she-cat that mated with my brother?"

Bluestar's blue eyes blaze. "Yes." She sighs. "I think falling in love with him was more trouble than it was worth. You knew Mistykit and Stonekit were mine, didn't you?"

I nod. "Yes. It wasn't too hard, my brother is obvious."

Bluestar's eyes widen and a small tear escapes her eyes. "There was a third. Her name was Mosskit."

Now my interest spiked. "Mosskit? What happened to her?"

Bluestar glanced at the ground. "She died. She froze out in the snow when I had to deliver the kits to Oakheart."

The serious-looking person gasps. "I'm sorry, Bluestar."

However, she whipped around to glare at him. "No, you're not. You don't care at all."

With that, I interrupted. "So, heh… who're your friends?" I glanced nervously at the other cats.

The creepy-thing started. "My name is Lord Death."

The serious-looking guy spoke next. "My name is Death the Kid. You may call me Kid. I am the son of Lord Death."

I gave him a strange look that said '_WTS_' (what the StarClan), and turned to the others.

The blind one spoke next. "I am Jayfeather. Medicine cat of ThunderClan."

The yellow-haired one continued. "Lionblaze. Warrior of ThunderClan."

A male with a collar wrapped around his neck narrowed his eyes. "Scourge of ThunderClan."

A girl with pigtails picked up. "My name's Maka, and I am a meister at the DWMA. This is my weapon, his name is Soul."

I gave her a strange look before turning to the ThunderClan warriors. "Well, it seems if I am outnumbered. Four ThunderClan cats and only one RiverClan cat."

Bluestar chuckled halfheartedly. "Well, right now, we have no idea what is going on. We were teleported out of our world into this world, and are two-legs now." Her voice was cold.

Suddenly, there was a distant… yowling.

~No One's POV~

It got louder, and echoed around the area. It came again and again before the words were understandable."_**YAHOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

In a flash, a boy with blue hair was in front of Crookedstar. "Kid! Lord Death! I've found you!" He shouted right at Kid's face.

Kid cast him a glare. "Blackstar… we were sent to a different world by Blair. We're back… and accidently brought some others with us."

Bluestar spoke up. "Black_star_? So, he must be a leader. What are you leader of?"

And so, Blackstar gave the stupidest response in Warriors history. "I am leader of StarClan!"

A silence fell between the Clan cats before Crookedstar stepped forward. "Uh… StarClan doesn't have a leader. ((A/N: I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS IS TRUE!;D))"

Bluestar stood besides Crookedstar. "Yeah…" she mumbled, staring at Bluestar's interesting hair.

Suddenly, Lionblaze thrust his muzzle in Blackstar's face. He stared directly into his eyes, each one glaring at each other.

Suddenly, Lionblaze sharply raised his gaze to Blackstar's gravity-defying hair. His eyes narrowed further as he stepped away from Blackstar, who was still glaring at him. And somehow, Lionblaze had a crazy moment. Maybe it was because he just changed universes, but he was feeling really ill now as he blurted his next words. "HOW DID YOU GET YOUR HAIR TO DEFY GRAVITY!?"

Blackstar burst out laughing while Kid face palmed. ((A/N: Look, I really am hyper while writing this. It was either Lionblaze wonders about Blackstar's hair, or he pukes on Kid. ;3; Okay, next chapter shall appear... later. ^3^))


	13. Chapter 13

(( Okay, guys. I changed my mind about the other stories I was going to write later. I decided I'm just going to (because I lost some inspiration, and by some, I mean a lot), I'll probably just write Ravenpaw's and Bluestar's. Well, anyway… (I was also CALM while writing this, don't worry.) ))

Bluestar sighed and glanced around. Sand. Sand, sand, sand. Sand was everywhere. Seemingly reading her mind, Crookedstar grumbled. "I hate sand."

Bluestar quietly nodded her agreement. Suddenly, she turned to the blind cat-human. "So, Jayfeather. You've been oddly quiet. What're you up to?" suspicion lingered in her voice.

The only reply she got from him was a quiet one. "Hollyleaf died."

Bluestar blinked. "Oh…" she mumbled, glancing away. Crookedstar blinked his green eyes. Lionblaze had turned away from Blackstar, who kept saying how ~awesome he was~.

After a few more phrases of 'I'm amazing!' 'I shall surpass God!', and many more, the cats had finally snapped. Scourge whipped around to face him, icy blue eyes blazing. "Shut up!"

Lionblaze, too, was angered. "Seriously! Nobody cares!"

Jayfeather whipped around to face the 'star. His blind eyes were staring. He gazed directly at Blackstar, unblinking.

Blackstar glanced around. Everybody had stopped and formed a crowd around Blackstar—some were anger, and others were curious as to what would happen. It took Kid a moment before he realized what Jayfeather was doing.

"Jayfeather!" Kid snapped, glaring at the blind cat-man.

Jayfeather's blinked, and then turned away from Blackstar to face Kid. "What?"

Kid did not flinch. "You know very well what I am speaking of."

Jayfeather shrugged. ((Oh, yeah, Jayfeather's crankiness is returning.)) "Uh, actually, I'm not all knowing. I'm not StarClan. I can't read—oh wait." He snorted.

Kid glared at him more. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't do that to my friends."

Jayfeather 'glanced' at Lionblaze. "And I suppose you can just make him not be invincible."

Kid glanced at Lionblaze. "His isn't an option. Yours' is."

Jayfeather snapped back at Kid. "Well, you can't make me." With that, Jayfeather turned away from Kid. His body transformed, and suddenly, he was a cat again. ((Yes, they have magical Blair-powers)).

Lionblaze's eyes widened. "Jayfeather, you're a cat!"

The blind medicine cat turned to face his brother. "Wow, I didn't notice."

Lionblaze swept on. "How?!"

Jayfeather shrugged. "It just happened…"

But then, in a flash of light, Scourge was a cat yet again. Scourge's own icy blue eyes widened slightly as he glanced at his paws. "I'm me again."

Soul glanced down at Scourge. "Small much? But really, that collar does look nice on you, but only when you're a cat." He snickered.

Scourge's fur spiked up along his spine, and his claws slowly ejected. But before Scourge could move, Soul was lying on the ground from a fierce battle cry from Maka.

Scourge hissed at Soul once more before turning to Crookedstar, who was still a clumsy human. "You turn into a cat. I'd like to see why they call you Crookedstar while you're a cat."

Crookedstar blinked. "O-oh…" he mumbled, glancing at the ground. Bluestar stepped forward. "I want to become myself, too."

Within moments, all of the human-cats were in their cat form… all except Crookedstar. Kid turned to him. "Crookedstar, why don't you transform, too? We could travel faster, I'm sure you're not used to being on two legs." Although his tone was polite, it was obviously a command.

Crookedstar looked at the ground. As a human, his jaw looked normal. He looked like any other human, except for his ears and tail. "Well, erm… Kid… I heard from Lionblaze you had something for symmetry… You'd probably try to kill me if you saw my form…"

Kid blinked. "I won't kill you. It couldn't be that bad."

Crookedstar glanced back up at Kid. "Yes, it would be." His voice was definite. Bluestar padded up to him, her grey coat shining. "It's alright, Crookedstar. Show them your true self."

Crookedstar glanced down at her. "Well, alright. But only if Kid promises to not try to kill me."

Kid blinked again. "I promise."

Crookedstar sighed, secretly hoping he wouldn't have to change back. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright white light, and Crookedstar was on four legs again. He was, indeed, a cat. His head was bent lowly though—Kid was too high up to see his asymmetrical-ness.

Kid stiffed. "Why are you hiding your face? Look up." He commanded.

Crookedstar shook his head 'no'. Two legs could kill cats, and he was a cat. A cat that Kid would not like, so why should he look up?

After much protest, Crookedstar finally looked up.

~KID POV~

I stared down at Crookedstar. His name was describing his face, and it was obvious. His jaw looked like it had been smashed and healed incorrectly. ((I have no idea how it really looks, so erm, I'll just guess.)) One side of it was lower than the other, and his nose looked like it had been pressed in. His sharpest teeth were always bared on the higher side, giving him a mean look.

~Crookedstar POV~

Kid's eye twitched. I looked back at the ground. "See? You think I'm an ugly asymmetrical mess." Suddenly, I glanced around me. All of the two-legs were staring at me, like when all of RiverClan did when I first exited the medicine cat den after the injury. They were looking at me, but not _at_ me.

I snorted. ((SPOILER FOR CROOKEDSTAR'S PROMISE)) Suddenly, a starry figure of a cat formed in the sand. It began to become darker and darker until I recognized the pelt of Rainflower. My eyes brightened and I bounded up to her. Her back was turned to me. "Rainflower!"

Still, she said nothing.

"Rainflower?..."

Again, nothing. I heard Bluestar from behind me explain to the rest that Rainflower was my mother.

I continued to speak. "Rainflower, I'm so sorry that you died. I really didn't want you to die, but Mapleshade told me to leave you there. I shouldn't have listened to her. I'm so sorry, Rai—"I was cut off my Rainflower finally speaking.

However, her voice was as cold as it was when she first spoke these words. I recognized these words. "If only you'd have stayed in camp, you'd have never had the accident. Then you wouldn't be the ugly mess you are now. You'd still be my handsome young warrior."

I flinched back, but she swept on. "It's your fault I died. You left me there on the rocks there after the dog attack."

I hissed in protest, my sadness turning into anger. "I had to help Oakheart with the dog, or he'd have died, too!"

However, that only made her go on further. "Ahh, Oakheart. My other son. My _good_ son. He didn't go and break his jaw, like my other kit."

Kid stared, slightly confused as it began to fit into his mind. Rainflower continued. "You know, Crookedstar, I'm glad I changed your name. Stormkit was too good of a name for a _crooked_ kit. So, why not give a _crooked_ kit a _crooked_ name?"

Kid spoke, slowly. "Wait… His name was Stormkit at one time?"

Rainflower turned to face them, her eyes narrowed. "Yes, and I had it changed. He broke his jaw and made it crooked. A name should fit a cat's personality or looks. And so, I got Hailstar to change his name to Crookedkit."

"Isn't that a bit cruel?" Kid asked, his yellow eyes flashing.

Rainflower laughed. "That's exactly what Crookedstar's father said. Then I dumped him." With that, Rainflower faded away to nothing, leaving an unhappy Crookedstar.


	14. Chapter 14

((Ravenpaw enters this… but don't worry. I won't confuse too many people with this. {PEOPLE IN THIS SCENE: Blackstar, Kid, Lord Death, Maka, Soul, Crookedstar, (mention Rainflower), Ravenpaw, Bluestar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Scourge. I don't think I missed anybody…))

Crookedstar stared at the spot Rainflower had left. There was nothing. Nothing he could do. Absolutely. Nothing. Except…

Crookedstar rose to paw paws unsteadily. As fast as her could, he began to run the opposite direction they were supposed to go to. He ignored the others' calls of protest and yelling at him to come back, and he continued to run. A loud yowl escaped his jaws as he continued to pelt in one direction, sand flying up behind him as his paws hit the soft ground.

Suddenly, Crookedstar slammed head first into a black pelt. ((Ravenpaw, in my mind, has yellow eyes and a splash of white on his chest. I'm sorry if that is incorrect.)) His own green(?) eyes met a pair of sharp, scared yellow ones.

"Gaah!" Screeched the black-and-white cat, backing away from Crookedstar.

Crookedstar stared at him. "Could it be. . .?" he murmured, continuing to stare at the quivering tom.

The tom glanced around rapidly and nervous as other cats and people filled around them.

Lionblaze frowned. "Who is this?"

Bluestar's blue eyes widened. "Ravenpaw?" She exclaimed, inching closer to him.

Ravenpaw's head snapped towards Bluestar, yellow eyes wide. "W-who are you? Where's Barely?"

Before Bluestar could reply, Ravenpaw began to freak out. "O-oh no! It's Tigerstar, isn't it!? You've somehow brought him back to life, and now you're trying to get him to kill me!" Ravenpaw began to frantically run around in panicked circles.

Bluestar's eyes widened. "Oh, right, Ravenpaw! I had almost forgotten Tigerstar was your mentor…"

Kid paused, glancing from Bluestar to Ravenpaw. "_Tigerstar_ was a _mentor_? But he was so evil!"

Bluestar glanced at the ground. "That was back when he was my loyal warrior." Ravenpaw was still panicked, but he was no longer running in pointless circles. He was now breathing deeply, glancing around rapidly.

Crookedstar blinked while Jayfeather mumbled something. "What was that?" He glanced back at the blind tom.

Jayfeather responded with a mumbled reply of 'mmphm,' before he padded over to Ravenpaw.

"Jayfeather." Kid's voice was warning, but Jayfeather paid him no mind.

~JAYER'S POV~

I glanced directly at Ravenpaw. It was very easy to enter his mind. And as soon as I did, I was in a battle. Ravenpaw fought with a RiverClan cat. Oakheart found with Tigerstar, Tigerclaw back then.

Tigerstar whipped around to face Ravenpaw after heartily slashing Oakheart's side. "Ravenpaw, go back to camp!"

Ravenpaw protested. "But I can help!"

But Tigerstar glared at him. Quietly, Ravenpaw blinked and shook slightly, before turning around and darting away.

But just as Ravenpaw reached the bushes, he turned around. He sat down in the brambles for a moment as Oakheart's life slipped away. RiverClan was retreating.

Tigerstar spoke. "Redtail."

Redtail did not turn around. His back was facing Tigerstar. "Yes, Tigerclaw?"

Tigerstar advances slightly on Redtail. Ravenpaw shuddered. Before either of the cats could utter a word, Tigerstar leapt on top of Redtail. Silent and swift, Tigerstar killed Redtail.

Ravenpaw gasped. Wrong move. Tigerstar's ear flicked, and his head jolted to the side. In the bushes, Ravenpaw was just barely visible.

Tigerstar growled deeply in his throat, and before he could approach Ravenpaw, the black-and-white cat whipped around and pelted in the direction of camp.

As soon as he reached camp, Ravenpaw exploded into the clearing. His breathing was unsteady.

Bluestar spoke to Ravenpaw. "Ravenpaw! Where are Tigerclaw and Redtail? Why are you alone? However, Ravenpaw did not answer. He continued to breathe unsteadily, panic lighting up his eyes.

"R… Redtail is dead!" Ravenpaw's meow echoed around the clearing as I was pushed out of the memory to find Kid attempting to lecture me.

~NO ONE'S POV~

Much to Ravenpaw's discomfort, Kid continued to speak to Jayfeather. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

"So," Jayfeather smirked, revealing his sharp teeth. "Ravenpaw. You saw Redtail be killed."

Bluestar paused. Ravenpaw froze, and then began to shiver again. Confusion clouded Maka and Soul.

Make spoke before Soul. "What?" Soul picked off of her voice directly after the word was spoken. "Who's Redtail?"

Kid, too, was confused. "Yes. Who _is_ Redtail, and is he or she living as of right now?"

Lord Death said nothing. The people and cats had advanced on Ravenpaw, surrounding him. With a screech, Ravenpaw darted off in the nearest direction. And he had chosen the wrong direction, for Scourge was that way.

Just as Ravenpaw fled and shoved his way past Scourge, the tiny black cat whipped around, hissing at Ravenpaw. He leapt at the yellow-eyed black-and-white tom, pinning him to the ground. Beneath him, Ravenpaw struggled. "Get off! Get away from me, minions of Tigerstar!" Ravenpaw yowled, flailing under Scourge.

Maka walked over to the pair of fighting cats and gingerly removed Scourge. As soon as she did, Scourge whipped around, his lip curled to reveal his teeth. But Maka did not flinch.

As soon as Scourge had been removed from Ravenpaw, the tom began to flee again. "Greystripe! Firestar! Barley! Where are you guys!" He called frantically, looking in all directions.

But no cat came to his aid. The only thing that came was Kid. Kid approached Ravenpaw and glanced down at him. Cautiously, he picked the nervous tom up. In a serious and commanding voice, Kid told Ravenpaw what to do. "Ravenpaw, I believe your name was. Calm down. If you don't, we'll never find out why you're here or anything."

However, that only made Ravenpaw freak out more. With a screech, Ravenpaw hooked his claws in Kid's hands, leaving two (thankfully) perfectly symmetrical cuts. As soon as that happened, Kid dropped Ravenpaw, who ran towards Bluestar.

Bluestar was in deep thought, but when she was Ravenpaw, she blinked back to the present. "Ravenpaw." She mewed a greeting.

Beside her, Crookedstar spoke. "Wait, you saw Redtail be killed? Why didn't you help him?" His voice was accusing. Kid backed him up. "Yes… if he was about to be killed, why did you not help him?"

Ravenpaw's eyes were still wide. "Because Tigerstar killed him, and Tigerstar was my mentor!"


	15. Chapter 15

((Okay.))

Blackstar looked confused. "What? I'm missing something here, and I don't like it."

Maka and Soul nodded. "Us too."

Kid glanced at them. "Well, I am too, but be patient."

Blackstar laughed. "A star like me doesn't wait! I'm out!" And with that, Blackstar ran away in the direction of Death City.

Soul stared after Blackstar. "Let's go, Maka. I want food."

Maka glared at him. "Fine. Kid, will you tell me everything I miss later?"

Kid nodded, and watched Soul and Maka leave on a motorcycle. Ravenpaw's yellow eyes were still wide, and he was still panicked. Bluestar sighed as Crookedstar advanced on Ravenpaw, making him even more uncomfortable, confused, and somehow, angry.

Ravenpaw yelped. "G-Go away! Back off!" Crookedstar ignored him and padded closer, a glare on his face.

Ravenpaw's hooked claws ejected as Crookedstar stood face to face. His long claws swiped a small nick in Crookedstar's ear. At the same time, Ravenpaw yowled. "I said **back off!**"

Finally, Lord Death cut in. He had been thinking the entire time about the situation. "Okay, now. Everybody needs to just calm down."

Ravenpaw stared, wide-eyed, at all the people/cats around him. He whipped around to face Bluestar. She looked confused and upset. He turned to face the blind medicine cat, staring off into space. Lionblaze was staring at the ground. Finally, Ravenpaw erupted. "I don't know how to deal with this!"

Kid mentally face palmed. Crona, much? However, now was not a moment to be comparing his human friends with his cat friends, for Ravenpaw had begun to flee… again.

However, Lord Death finally lost his "cool". "Stop it right now, and everybody **get back here**!"

Kid jumped slightly; surprised his father had become angry. But Lord Death continued to speak. "Alright. Now, Ravenpaw, explain exactly what happened. All of you cats that we don't already know"—he looked at Bluestar"—will explain their history. **All of it**."

Bluestar nodded at Ravenpaw. "After you."

Ravenpaw shakily bowed his head towards Bluestar. "Yes, Bluestar."

His yellow eyes narrowed as he lowered his gaze to the ground. "Okay. I was born. My mother was (uh…) and my father was (erm… sorry, I have no idea about either of them). It took a moon for my mother to coax me out of the nursery. Apparently, I'm very timid. Dustkit and Sandkit liked to mess with me; it was annoying and s-scary. "

Lord Death interrupted. "Scary how?"

Ravenpaw continued after answering. "They liked to tell me things were poisonous or something when it actually wasn't. Anyway, I was apprenticed… and my mentor was Tigerclaw. I have no idea why—I just assumed it was because he was oh so brave and courageous while I was a timid and nervous wreck. Well, most cats would assume that'd be great, right? **It wasn't.** Not at all. He acted as if I were stupid and couldn't complete the simplest of tasks. He thought I couldn't catch any prey, and when I did, he was unimpressed. He even said that he would be surprised if I could catch whitecough ((a cold))."

Scourge was about to interrupt, but a warning glare from Kid silenced him.

Ravenpaw continued. "So then, we had to fight RiverClan. Redtail, Tigerclaw, and me. We fought against some RiverClan cats I couldn't recognize. I only recognized Oakheart, the RiverClan's deputy. Well, battle erupted. It was all a blur, but I managed to catch a glimpse of Tigerclaw fighting Oakheart. Soon, Tigerclaw sent me back to ThunderClan camp. I tried to protest, and was going to try to prove myself to him by fighting very well. But he just glared at me, so I ran. As soon as I reached the bushes, a strange feeling told me to turn around. So I did."

Ravenpaw gulped. "RiverClan was fleeing. But then… Tigerclaw killed Oakheart. The RiverClan deputy was dead. Redtail had his back turned, and he didn't see it. I remember it so clearly…" Ravenpaw tried to mimic Tigerclaw's deep voice. "_Redtail._ Redtail's name was all he said. Then he pounced. He killed Redtail instantly. The ThunderClan deputy, dead. Killed… by a ThunderClan warrior. I must have made some kind of noise… because Tigerclaw heard me. His ear twitched and he growled deeply in his throat. Then… _he looked at me_. He saw me. He knew I witnessed it. I ran back to camp, and just announced that Redtail was dead. I don't know if he followed me."

Ravenpaw glanced at the ground. "I liked Redtail. But Tigerclaw knew I knew. I made a cover story and changed it by mistake. Firepaw noticed, and I had to tell him. Firepaw told Greypaw, too. But they believed me. We were all friends. It was nice… but of course, Tigerclaw had to ruin it all. He… he began to send me on missions, as he called them. He would make me hunt in ShadowClan territory, across the Thunderpath, or in WindClan territory. He even brought me to hunt in the place where adders (snakes) lived. I caught one, and he was finally impressed. But that didn't last long. He wanted me dead."

"S-so… I ran. With Firepaw and Greypaw's help, I lived as a loner with Barley."

Silence filled the clearing. Bluestar broke it. "You were alive?" Ravenpaw nodded.

Bluestar sighed. "That's good. We were told a ShadowClan patrol had killed you."

"I'm sorry." Ravenpaw meowed, glancing around uncomfortably.

Bluestar nodded. "It's fine. Now, shall I tell my history?"

Lord Death had slightly calmed down. But not all the way. "Yes."

Bluestar sighed. "Should I tell mine now?"

Kid nodded.

((Ohhh. The next chapter will have a lot of events from Bluestar's Prophecy in it. So… if you have not read that yet, you might want to read it before the next chapter, or you shall have spoilers!

By the way, I'm going to answer a review here because I'm too stupid to figure out how to answer it privately. I tried once, but I have no idea if they got it or not because they did not reply. Sooo…

THE REVIEW:

"I HATE RAINFLOWER! Anyway, yeah I love the story And I like how you put Crookedstar

and Bluestar. And it was funny when Lionblaze said the whole "why does your hair defy

graivty" thing to Black Star. XD"

-x-

I hate Rainflower, too. But seriously, how _does_ his hair do that? :/


	16. SUPERNOTEEE

***THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED***

Somebody else can finish it if they'd like to. I'm sorry, but I just... don't feel up to writing anymore about this.

Please don't ask why. I'll just give a short reason-

I am slowly failing math class, a close friend of mine just died, and some other things. But I don't want to say the other things; personal reasons.

Once again, I'm sorry. In the future, maybe a few years from now, I'll look back and this and be like 'ohhh... why didn't i finish this? hmm...'

...Hey, could anybody tell that I never actually watched or read ANY Soul Eater things? I've read all the Warriors, and a friend of mine told me about Soul Eater. She likes Warriors, Soul Eater, and Kid, so I just kinda... yeah. Sorry. ^^;


End file.
